Spring Thaw
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the final story in the fourpart series follows Winter Chill, Autumn Snap, & Summer Heat. Here, Zel and Xelloss resolve their issues at last.
1. Part 1

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SPRING THAW -- Part 1 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Zel's aura encompassed them all, inciting the men with his energy, driving them forward to battle. He carried his men out the gates, thundering away from Seyruun on his will, alone. He was beginning to understand the power of a very high level Mazouku. How he could lead hundred, thousands of men to their death with a single command. It was frightening, and exhilarating. He believed that he could beat the dragons. He hadn't before, but now, thanks to Xelloss…Xelloss… His throat tightened. Xelloss was alive! He was still devoted to him. He was a Demon lord! He was waiting for him…up there. 

"Onward!" he shouted.

"Hoy, Seyruun! Hoy, Zelgadiss!" they roared back.

The war had begun.

Lina Inverse chanted the spell from Zelgadiss as she neared the mountain housing that she believed to be the central headquarters of the enemy. "Hope this does the trick, Zel-bob," she added as the eerie feeling of additional shielding wrapped her body.

She noticed a ledge protruding near where a crack opened into mountainside. She landed silently, checked for observers, then slipped through the narrow fissure into the cavity beyond. Faint voices. She could just barely make out the sound of voices far off deeper in where the cave yawned wider to form a massive cavern. She shivered, but not from cold. 

The last such place she'd been in housed Valgaav and that had been a dark, deadly experience. It had ended well enough, but there were times when she had had her doubts as to how it would turn out. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss were trusted companions at her side, but Filia, the Dragon-God's Shrine Priestess, and Xelloss, the Demon-Lord's General and Priest, were uncertain at best, at odds with her goals at other times.

She took two steps forward to get a better look at the folks in the cavern, when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth and an arm of steel-strength wrapped around her middle.

~~~~ 

Amelia's sturdy, but small horse was unable to keep up with Zel's magnificent war-horse; and so, she fell back into a secondary group of guards. Her heart swelled with pride at the sight unfolding before her. Hundreds of horsemen, swords glittering at their sides rode behind her love, her soon-to-be-husband. They may have sworn allegiance to her father, the prince, but it was Zelgadiss that fired their hearts to go forth and fight valiantly against the oppressive adversaries. Gourry rode past, nodding to acknowledge her. His normally gentle face was stern and purposeful. He was worried about Lina, she supposed. 

One quick last look over her shoulder confirmed that her father was watching high upon the fortifying wall, black cape flapping in the wind. Grim-faced, his job was to lead the remaining palace guard should the outer forces fail and an attack on Seyruun occur.

The troops rode on toward the Mountains harboring the enemy.

~~~~ 

Lina squirmed and kicked to free herself from the restricting arms. Warm breath on her ear and a familiar sounding voice, lowered to a whisper, settled her. "My, my…if it isn't Miss Lina? I didn't recognize you at first. That's an…interesting barrier spell you're using, my dear. Now, if you stop struggling and make no noise, I'll let you go, agreed?"

She nodded curtly. Xelloss released her and stepped back, with a finger to his lips as a reminder to her to remain silent. The distant voices retreated.

He smiled at her and said, "That was close. I had been spying for sometime and you nearly called attention to my secret hideout."

Lina shrugged so much as to say, 'So what?" Aloud, she asked, "Learn anything important? I don't want my friends getting hurt down there, much less myself, if I can settle this with a well-placed Dragon Slave."

"Please don't!" he said rather more urgently than she'd expected. "As a matter of fact, I have discovered the weapon used to trap me here for three years, unharmed but unaware of the passage of events or time." 

"Oh?" Lina wondered what kind of mechanism could hold Xelloss.

"Take a quick look then come back. To the right in a cage-like apparatus…go on quickly before the guards return," he urged the curious girl.

Lina tiptoed forward, stuck out her head, and peered around. She saw what Xelloss had told her about, then returned to the darkness by his side. "So? It's a kid in a cage."

Xelloss smiled, "That kid is Valgaav, the last of the ancient Dragons, my dear Lina. Even as a child he has a power no others of his nor any of the other remaining dragon races have. They are using him here, whether by force or coercion. I haven't detected Filia's distinctive aural signature yet. My powers are…limited by the composition of that cavern, and that child's ability to funnel the power-numbing enchantments of the cavern into that cage. I'm using a considerable amount of my resources providing a barrier for myself against it."

Lina's eyes narrowed, "How does that work?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure. I'm not omniscient-- yet." He looked at Lina hardening his eyes. "So, how long has it been since you've talked to Filia?"

"I was there for his hatching. Everyone was invited, even you," Lina added.

"I came later… for a visit… later," he smiled evasively. "Nothing since? What I am getting at is this: if both Filia and Valgaav are here as captives, then you may wish to save them first."

"Do _you_?" Lina wondered that he'd care at all about two dragons, enemies of his race.

He smiled, "Lina, my….that's a secret, you know."

Lina snorted, then smiled, "Okay, so we try and locate Filia then free them both, right? And we gotta be quick about it too. Got it. So, what did you have in mind?"

~~~~ 

Gourry rode alongside Zelgadiss observing the troops and saying little. "She's all right, you know," Zelgadiss told his friend.

"Lina? Yeah, I haven't heard any big explosions or seen smoke up there so she's keepin' low, I guess." Gourry shot his friend a glance to see his reaction.

"Xelloss is with her," Zel said simply. "Between them they can handle the whole of the Black Dragon nation, I believe."

"H-How do you know that?" Gourry asked. He stared hard at Zelgadiss. "How do you know that he's alive?"

"He visited me. In my room after my collapse. No one else knows, just you. He'd been trapped somehow by the dragons, Gourry, for three years! He actually thought he'd made it to the Midwinter's ball like he'd promised me three years ago. He had no idea… For him, time had stopped. Except it hadn't, for the rest of us."

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes. There are things he cannot hide from me, Gourry."

"Why didya faint when he showed up then?"

"He said that his enhanced powers overwhelmed my Mazouku part…like a shock to my system, so he built up my shielding, at first."

Gourry shook his head, "He's more powerful? Doesn't make sense ta me that dragons would do that too?"

"No, he was saved by his boss, at her expense, I understand. He told me that that makes him a Demon Lord now. Scary, eh?" Zel smirked over his shoulder.

"No shit," Gourry shook his head. "We better not get him mad, huh?"

"Not a good idea, _ever_, but luckily he's got a good sense of humor and is very tolerant of mere mortals, like us."

"You too?"

"Yes. Me too."

"So, he know 'bout you and Amelia?"

"Yes, Lina told him first, I think. He was…very hurt."

"Zel, ya don't gotta tell me nothin', ya know. I never asked 'bout you and…him before."

"Yes, I know. You've always been there for me with no recriminations. I should thank you, while we're both still able," Zel smiled at him.

"That's okay! You'da done the same for any of us. But," Gourry's voice hardened a bit. "What's going to happen now, with the princess and you…and Xelloss."

Zel shook his head. "If we're lucky, one of us will die. Any one of will do. I'm hoping it's me, however."

"Zelgadiss!" shouted one of his men returning from a short scouting junket. "I've spotted the outer garrison that was hit. Up ahead!"

"Let's hurry, then," Zel ordered, and urged his steed forward at a greater pace.

~~~~ 

"Okay, so how do you tell the difference between a black dragon and gold one?" Lina asked.

"The Golds are the Overlords and the Black dragons are the ones lorded over," quipped Xelloss.

Lina punched him harmlessly on the arm. "Idiot! I meant, how can I _detect_ the difference!"

"Well, without this heavy shielding, I could smell the difference in auras, but now…I really don't know. You'll have to use your…Lina-sense to find Filia."

"Great." Lina grumbled the fell silent. They had been scrabbling through tunnels poking their heads into all kinds of hidden hollows, but to no avail. If Filia was there, she was well hidden and time was running out. "You know, Valgaav didn't look very old. Now, I have no idea how fast dragon babies grow, but I bet he still needs his mommy. And that means…"

"That Filia mustn't be far from him. Back to where we started, hmmm?" Xelloss smiled.

"Yeah, but his time I've got an idea," Lina smiled and kicked up her pace.

Once again, Lina and Xelloss were looking down at the sleeping child, but this time from an opening above his enclosure—it was too large a structure to be called a cage. Lina used her White Magic spells to float safely down to his side, outside the bars. The little boy awoke instantly and sat up fully alert.

"W-Who're you!" Valgaav could sense that this was a full human. He trusted humans for the most part, because he knew he could kill any one of them, young as he was.

Lina smiled trying to seem at ease with the situation, "Hey, I'm the infamous Lina Inverse. Ah…a good friend of your mom's. And I'm here to rescue…"

"You know mom?! Can you help her?" he asked wide-eyed and brimming with worry.

"Well, sure…if I knew where she was…" Lina said. This wasn't so hard after all.

"Right here! Under these blankets. They hurt her real bad 'cause she wouldn't help them an' tried to free some guy they captured."

Lina stuck her skinny arm through the bars at the heap of rags and uncovered the face. She recoiled in horror at the bruised and battered visage of her old friend, Filia. "Oh!"

"She looks real bad, don't she? But she's just sleeping now," Valgaav wiped away a few tears with the back of his hand. 

Lina touched the ashen skin again. A shudder ran through her petite body. "She needs care immediately. I can get her all the help possible, if only I knew how to get you out of that cage safely…quietly. We don't wanna call all the dragons here, do we?"

"Oh, I can get out…" he smiled proudly, revealing a pair of tiny, sharp fangs. Only his golden, slitted eyes and messy green hair had been the only indicators of who he had once been, until he smiled. "They don't know it, but I can. I just don't wanna get 'em mad so's they hurt mommy. Watch this!"

He slipped between the bars with amazing agility. "Good HUH!"

"Yeah, yer a character and a very clever guy, too. I, uh…we gotta hurry so, I'm gonna float ya up to a …friend of mine. He's good, too. He found you for me." She continued to prattle away while they magically rose in the air up to where Xelloss was perched.

Val's little eyes flew open in surprise, then he grinned, "Yer the guy mommy tried to get loose! Then there was this big explosion and bunches of light and stuff was flyin' around an' then you were gone!"

Xelloss smiled, "I will have to thank your mother for all her assistance. But first, we have to get the two of you out of this place." Xelloss checked Lina's progress then carried the child toward the shaft of light marking their secret exit. 

"But mommy?!" Val cried out.

"Lina will probably have to blast her out if her white magic unlocking spells don't work. Then the dragons will come in force. Lina will get Fila out, but we need to be ready to flee as well, okay?" Xelloss smiled. 

Before meeting and learning to love Zelgadiss, he could never have felt anything akin to that which he was feeling at that moment for that little boy and his mother. They were of no actual use to him, in fact, knowing what he did about Valgaav's funneling power, he might be better off letting them both die, but he couldn't. Zelgadiss had given him a heart, and maybe even a little bit of soul to go with it.

"Three times is enough," Lina grumbled. The spells were unable to unlock the black dragon's seal to the cage. "Time for some action… FIREBALL!"

~~~~ 

Amelia had just caught up to Zelgadiss and Gourry where they had called a halt above the garrison under attack. Most of their men were hidden by a copse, while Zel and Gourry barked out orders. Gourry was to lead a support force to one side, while Zelgadiss would take his men around the other. The Black Dragons were currently regrouping on the far side of the fortification. 

"Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried out, pointing her finger skyward toward the mountain looming in front of them. "Look! Smoke!" 

Gourry followed her eyes. There were wisps of fog surrounding the mountain, but there, on the side was the unmistakable signs of magic…black smoke glowing red from within. "Lina…" he gasped.

Now that they were outside of the mountain, Xelloss could feel the surge of his power returning. He was carrying Filia, flying fast, afraid that a teleportation to the palace might damage her system further. Lina, following close at hand, was carrying Valgaav, who was finding the entire experience exhilarating! 

"Lina…and Xelloss!" Gourry added as his keen eyesight made out the tiny forms flying overhead. "Carrying things…heading back toward Seyruun."

Amelia looked anxiously at Zelgadiss, watching for his response to hearing that Xelloss was living. Unable to make out even what little Gourry had, Zel had shut his eyes in order to focus his attention on following their aural signatures. "Yes, you're right. They have living creatures with them…not mortal…dragons perhaps, but not like those down below." Zel opened his eyes and met Amelia's. "Yes," he said directly to her, "I know that he is alive. He has orders to help Lina, and that's what he is doing now, I suppose. Amelia, we haven't time to discuss any of this now, but we will, I promise… and…I keep my promises, don't forget that."

Her hope strengthened by his words, Amelia's smile shown forth, "Fight well, my love…for JUSTICE!"

"Right," Zel smiled. He turned his horse away and spoke briefly to Gourry. 

Gourry nodded and shouted, "FOR JUSTICE!"

The men roared in chorus, "FOR JUSTICE!"

Then Gourry spurred his mount and charged down the low hill to one side, and Zelgadiss did the same down the other. The battle began.

~~~~ 

Lina and Xelloss landed under heavy guard atop one of the fortifications of the palace. Guards at first tried to stop them both, but a few quick 'freeze' spells and Lina's shouts for "Healers! Get me all the healers right NOW!" improved their progress. Prince Phil met the unlikely pair, recognized them and their desperate need, and got help immediately. Fila and Valgaav were rushed to clean beds, whether the little boy wanted one or not. The fine White Magic healers, who had worked miracles with Zelgadiss, now began to weave their spells and apply their herbal knowledge to save the young woman's life.

"There's nothing more you and I can do here, Lina," Xelloss said to her in a low voice. "But we must put an end to the fighting before Zel…any more lives are put in danger."

She agreed. She spoke to the healers and to Valgaav. He would be allowed to remain in the room with his mother, as long as he obeyed the other adults and remained out of the way. 

"Okay. Ready!" Lina said, giving the demon an impish grin. "Let's go save your boyfriend."

"And yours, too…I believe!" Xelloss added wickedly.

Lina's eyes widen then narrowed. Her feelings for Gourry were not going to be the hot topic right now! But her suspicions about Zel and Xelloss' past relationship and just been confirmed. 

"Ah…um…it was just a guess…" she muttered.

"Mine, too!" he smiled, then grabbed hold of her wrists, and gave her a wink. Together, they vanished instantly.

SsHhIiMmMmEeRr!!

~*~ End Spring Thaw Part 1.


	2. Part 2

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SPRING THAW -- Part 2 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ah…um…it was just a guess…" she muttered.

"Mine, too!" he smiled, then grabbed hold of her wrists, and gave her a wink. Together, they vanished instantly.

SsHhIiMmMmEeRr!!

They landed outside the Black Dragon encampment outside the makeshift fortress constructed over the summer by a portion of the Seyruun guard. Smoke and flickering flames amid the ruins of the fortification revealed where the dragons had broken through on their first attack. Amelia had organized a medic corps to treat the wounded while Gourry directed the manpower available to rebuild and repair the barricades. 

Zelgadiss was standing aloof in deep contemplation. How could he direct the next attack without enduring such high losses? A thrilling tingle starting under his scalp and running the full length of his spine alerted him to an incoming Mazouku.

SsHhIiMmMmEeRr!!

Both Lina and Xelloss appeared at his side, their sorcery cloaks flapping in the wind. "Reinforcements, I presume?" Zel asked, the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, well you look like you have your hands busy here," Lina began, "…but all seven hells are breakin' loose up at the mountain. Let's get this outta the way then head on up."

Xelloss smiled, "I think Lina can take care of the small fry here, don't you my dear?" He loved to stroke her ego a little, before he told her the bad news; he wouldn't be taking her up to fight in the mountains.

"Yeah, sure…"

"But, why don't we give them a little demonstration first of what Zelgadiss can really do?" Xelloss smiled darkly and strode up to Zel. He leaned close, draping an arm around the human-looking young man then placing a gloved hand on Zel's narrow hip—a gesture so intimate to one detesting contact of any kind like Zelgadiss, yet made so naturally that Amelia gasped. Xelloss smiled, removed the hand from Zel's hip and swept the hair from Zel's eyes. "I'm going to teach you a spell. A very powerful one for killing dragons… Ready?" 

Zel nodded. 

Amelia could not believe what she was seeing for the first time. Xelloss and Zel were on very familiar terms with one another. In fact, she had never seen Zel look so…at ease…nor had she ever seen that expression of worship in his eyes, for another creature.

Xelloss whispered in a voice so low that only Zelgadiss could hear and gestured with one finger of his free hand in the air. "Got it?"

Zel nodded. "You're sure I have that kind of power now?"

Xelloss smiled, "You are a high level Mazouku, as I was, but with the freedom of choice of a human being. You have the power to end this battle immediately upon their fight attack, so should you choose to do so…"

"Oh yeah?" Lina said pointedly. "Then let's get this show on the road, then 'kay? How 'bout I set them off and trigger their attack. If Zel doesn't take'm all out, I'll cleanup with a few spells of my own!"

Zel agreed, if only to keep Lina from destroying the entire outpost. "Give me five minutes to warn Gourry and the other captains, then go in…and Lina…be careful."

From her first aid base, Amelia watched Zelgadiss, Lina and Xelloss. Some of the men had noticed the odd comradely behavior afoot between their leader, Zelgadiss, and the mysterious, purple-haired Mazouku. A few whispers circulated. Amelia was relieved to see that Lina appeared to be a part of whatever was going on between Zelgadiss and Xelloss. She didn't have long to contemplate what that might be before Zel teleported instantly to Gourry's side. 

"When could he d-do that?" she wondered in silence. Zelgadiss had only tried to teleport once before, to her recollection, and that had nearly killed him. It had been soon after learning to control his appearance while Zel's human part was strong and outranked the Mazouku portions, that he had attempted an instantaneous transport of his physical and astral parts. The human part had prevented an effortless movement through the astral plane. Apparently, Zel had found away around those problems, but to Amelia that could only mean that he was less human than ever…

Gourry didn't seem startled by Zel's sudden appearance. He was nodding and starting to move in accordance to his new instructions. Shouting orders for everyone to retreat for cover, Gourry informed the men that he would be in command of the ground troops from now on. "Find protection! When you get the 'all-clear', we will retreat back to Seyruun to fortify the palace. The main attack will be heading there next," he explained to his captains. They separated and continued barking to their next-in-commands. 

Zelgadiss was searching the heads for Amelia, then caught her anxious eye, and rushed to her side. "I'm going to wipe out the dragons with a powerful spell, with Lina's support. Xelloss and I will then attack the forces on the mountaintop alone. Amelia…he's a demon lord now and can do that alone. I'm just coming along to watch his back. I want you to go with Gourry and Lina and these men to protect Seyruun from the attack that's sure to be headed your way from those that escape…or should we fail. Understand? I want to know that you are in the safest place possible. It will help me to focus better, all right?" His eyes searched hers earnestly, hoping for her compliance.

"You'll return when you're done? Promise me that?" she asked filled with apprehension. 

"Of course," he smiled shyly. "I have to go now…" and he vanished instantly…and reappeared next to Lina. "All right, I'll be here. That ought to put enough distance between my men and the battle."

Lina winked at her friend, "Gotcha. I'll have them in flight in just a minute, just watch!" She ray-winged up and over the landscape to pause, hovering a moment, then dipped down out of sight.

"Lina!" Gourry shouted. Zelgadiss hadn't mentioned keeping her out of trouble for obvious reasons—she liked to be at the center of attention and trouble-- and _no _one said 'no' to a pumped Lina!

Her cackling laughter could be heard all the way to him seconds later as she swooped and soared tossing out Fireballs as sizzling teasers. The Black Dragons were not amused. Ignoring commands to hold tight until reinforcements could arrive, the entire contingent morphed into their dragon forms and took to the sky forming one long string.

Zel stood alone on the rocky outcropping and watched Lina and the amassing dragon troops. His aura flared, surrounding him in a smoky film as he began to whisper the incantation Xelloss had just taught him. When the dragons were airborne but not diving, he raised one arm and cut the air with an imaginary sword using just a single finger. A brilliant line of fire split the sky through the dragon formation.

Gasps of shock were followed by an eerie, expectant silence as all awaited the outcome of what was for them the most monstrously enormous display of magic they had ever seen. Gourry, Amelia, and Lina had been with Zelgadiss during the most recent manifestations of magic at its most destructive …Rezo…Phibrizzo…Gaav…Valgaav…Darkstar. And only Xelloss had seen worse--the war between the dragon race and demon race at it height. Now that…was a war! 

The horror of falling bodies, some of the black dragons transforming into near-humans as they fell, ran like a shock wave throughout the regiments of palace guards. Never ever had most of the men witnessed mass murder, and nothing could have prepared them for that terrible sight. Hundreds of airborne dragons screamed in agony as enchanted fire burned through their tough hides. Then they fell from great heights, their bodies exploding on impact sending charred gore and ruin propelling through the encampment. Almost too late, Amelia threw up a barrier to screen the hurt and immobile men in her care from the bloody debacle. Aghast at his own friend, Gourry prayed silently to whichever gods still were listening to forgive them all this for awful day, then he tore off in search of Lina. His massive feet slipped through the gruesome mess, while a fine mist of pink spray spattered his fair hair. "Liiii-naaaaa!"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm over here outta the way. Jeez, I almost didn't get my shielding up in time, Zel!" she shouted at the jubilant young man still hopping off the rocky ledge and bounding over to where she and Gourry were converging. "I think you may have over done it a bit, though. Black dragons aren't as big as Golds, you know." She glanced over at the spot Xelloss had been occupying earlier. Now, to where had he disappeared? Huh! Whenever the work had to be done, he usually made a graceful exit, she noticed.

Gourry slid to a halt at her feet and said, the worry obvious in his hoarse voice, "Yer okay, then? I couldn't see ya in all the light!" 

"Yeah. Just super." She grimaced at the carnage still raining down as Amelia cautiously joined their group

Xelloss magically appeared out of no where, his smile tense. "Lina dear, from what I understand you'd better accompany Mr. Gourry and Miss Amelia back to the palace, and quickly! What Val had said to you was correct. I just verified it personally. Several hundred more of these…dragons…are huddling up in the hills that way…far side of the valley…poised and ready to attack the palace."

Lina looked at Amelia, " So…there's supposed to be a surprise attack from the other side of the valley? I guess that little kid's pretty clever, eh? Smart, too. Knew enough to tell us on the flight to the palace…Val…" she hesitated. "Oh, didn't I tell ya? We saved Filia and Val from them too! At least, I hope Filia's okay…we left them in your father's care at the palace."

Lina continued rattling on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But the look on Amelia's face told her what Gourry's had simply hinted at—Zelgadiss was not a human being any more in their eyes. 

Zel and Xelloss, the two Mazouku creatures, were excitedly discussing the massacre. Zel's eyes glittered with barely suppressed mirth as he replayed the events from his point of view. Xelloss' eyes shown with pride at how well Zel had executed control with precision. As he expressed his feelings about the job well done, Zel soaked up the kind words like a sponge. There was no doubt about it, they were two lovers, two of a kind. The blood drained from Amelia's face as she set her firm little jaw in a fight against a flood of tears. There was no way that Zelgadiss could ever feel that way about her. And now she was wondering if she could ever feel love for him again as well. He was just so…inhumane…and inhuman.

Xelloss broke apart announcing his intentions to depart at once, "I am going to settle the score with the dragon leadership back at the mountain top…and I'll be taking Mr. Zelgadiss with me for backup. If all goes well, then… we will meet again in Seyruun."

Before Lina had a chance to say a word of her own… SHIMMER SHIMMER they were both long gone.

~~~~ 

Zelgadiss had no difficulty following Xelloss' strong signal through the astral plane to the Black Dragon's mountain military base.

"Keep that barrier up. Let's keep our arrival a secret a little longer, eh" Xelloss whispered slyly. 

Zelgadiss maintained the enchantment which Xelloss had taught him to block his astral signature. "I sense…many hundreds of dragons. Are you searching for someone in particular?" he asked in an equally low voice.

"_Someones_, in fact. The leadership. Ah…my dragon-sense is tingling…must be up and to the right," Xelloss smiled, then lead the way from the crevasse he had used earlier to gain admittance upwards towards a cavern of lofty proportions.

Zel peeked from around his side, although is was hardly necessary. With his acute hearing, the disguised chimera could make out the shouts of commands and heated discourse denoting frantic changes of plan.

"Looks like we shook them up with your little display of force below and…taking little Val, their secret weapon, of course." Xelloss said this to Zel, then more to himself added, "Let's finish this now…"

"We're attacking them all?" Zel shuddered. He could wipe out a couple hundred in one blow, but there were many more than that in this room alone! "We need a plan, Xelloss."

"Agreed. How does this sound, I walk in and say 'Hello', then kill them all while you cover my back for the others about to enter through that side tunnel. Okay?" Xelloss smiled and gripped his staff tightly.

"You sound confident in your new abilities…" Zel said a tad annoyed by Xelloss' nonchalance. 

"I am. Ready?" 

Zel tilted his head, "Lead on…Master Xelloss…"

Xelloss broke into a grin, "Oooo, I like the sound of that, but you can call me… 'my big strong man' if you like?"

Zel punched his friend on the shoulder, not too gently and grumbled something akin to 'fruitcake', and fell in step behind him.

Xelloss unveiled his aura the instant that he entered the cavernous room carved out of the mountain by a people long gone. An audible hiss replaced the dragons' grumblings as dozens of pairs of eyes hunted the poorly lit cave for the Mazouku. To accommodate them he stepped out of the darkened arch and allowed the flicker of an overhead torch to play off his hair.

"Remember me? The one that got away? Well…I'm ba-ack…" Xelloss taunted them with a wicked smile. "You should have just killed me when you had the chance. I certainly won't give you another."

His super-charged staff crackled with escaping energy as he lifted it over his head. "Now…DIE!" he roared. Simultaneously he flung out his staff whipping the air to release jolt upon jolt of dark magic. It was both glorious and ghastly to see a Mazouku Dark Lord display his power. Overwhelming line upon line of oncoming fighters with what appeared to Zelgadiss to be effortless sweeps of his empowered staff, Xelloss lay his opponents low. They piled near his feet. Their wails filled the air and echoed off the hard, stony cave walls. 

Zelgadiss was torn. His love and humanity craved to join his lover and fight to the death by his side, but his Mazouku counterpart obeyed his 'master's' orders without question. So, he stood glued in position, pressing his hands over his ears to protect them from the eardrum-piercing screams. It was his Mazouku-sense, and not his hearing that alerted him to a dragon attack from the rear tunnel. In a blur of movement, Zelgadiss dropped his barrier and allowed his fully charged demon power aura to encompass his form. He whispered the chant he had used less than an hour earlier, and prepared himself.

"What's that one?" growled the leading dragon as soon as Zelgadiss was visible.

Zel answered with a cagey smile and then said the final word, "Cut!" His finger slashed through the space between himself and his foes then continued to seek out the dragon flesh and magically slay them alive. It was very quick, very effective, and very gratifying, Zel noted with satisfaction.

"Well done, Zelgadiss!" Xelloss shouted over the din of hollers and cries. "Now, let's go outside so I can collapse the mountain top and seal them all in here for the rest of eternity, okay?"

Zel wasn't sure, but transported up with Xelloss. They were floating a few hundred feet above the mountain range. Xelloss frowning slightly as he surveyed the prospect.

"This will take most of my energy to do so I am counting on you to save me," he looked over at the floating man at his side. "Or not… It's your decision. That human free will thing… Here is your chance to let me die as I fall unconscious hundreds of feet to the rock…spattering my remains… Well, you get the picture? Or catch me and take me home…the palace will do…to recover." Xelloss smiled and gave Zelgadiss an expectant sort of look.

Now Zel really doubted that a fall, no matter how far, would kill the Mazouku, but he got the hint. He could use this as an out, and return to Amelia, his duties discharged, to live happily ever after in the palace at her side. Or… choose his demon lover for all time.

Zel gave his friend a wry smile, "Unless you've gained a lot of weight in your absence, I believe I can support the both of us." That said, Zelgadiss added, "Reserve enough energy to wake up, though. I don't think I could take losing you again."

"For that…" Xelloss swooped in close for a quick kiss, "You deserve something to hold onto…" He pressed his sacred power staff into Zel's hands, kissed him solidly on the lips one more time, whispering, "I love you," then turned to fly a bit higher. 

One wink back at Zel then he concentrated. A shock wave of black magic emanated from his gloved fingertips, the spell streaking beyond the lower outcroppings until the mighty billows crashed upon the mountain peak. Once in contact with solid material, the coursing power was unleashed, surging inwards, to turn the rock pinnacle into a glowing spire of molten lava. It held for a fraction of a second, then with a thunderous roar, the entire crest fell in upon itself sending avalanches of boulders and rock spewing down the mountainside.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, diverted Zel's rapt fascination in the collapsing mountain, to the collapsing Demon Lord. Zel snapped to attention and dove to collect the fainting man, the gorgeous, powerful, love of his life. 

"Thanks…" was all that Zel heard before Xelloss' eyes shut.

Zel hung in the air a few minutes longer to admire the gigantic dust cloud blowing his way and to check for any fleeing survivors. There were none. Now, it was back to the palace and the harsh reality that he had survived to have to face the men and women he cared most about in this world. That was when he noticed the tremendous explosion of fire and billowing black clouds over Seyruun. "Lina!" he gasped, and focused on teleporting himself and a passenger to a point of safety within the wall of the besieged palace.

At the first onslaught of Black Dragons flying low over the hill tops and blasting the far side of the palace with scorching fire blast, Lina had let loose with a volley of Fireballs and finished them off. The subsequent groups were more cautious in their mode of attack; they hadn't counted on Lina Inverse to be there. Three battalions attacked from differing directions for the next round. Prince Phil lead the Palace bow men to snag off what they could, while Amelia slashed at another group with repeated Astral Vine attacks. Gourry backed her up, as well as possible, but until any of the dragons landed, he and his swordsmen were practically useless. Lina wasted a dozen or so with combination spells. Lina was about to energize the troops with some red-hot spice of her own when the climate changed.

"Lina!" Gourry shouted over the roar of the battle. "Look out!"

Lina swung around to see what his excellent eyes had seen that no one else seemed aware of…oh…things were heating up fast. Like a dusting of black pepper onto a creamy white soup, a fleet of nearly one hundred dragons was descending upon the stronghold from high above. They were practically invisible from their present altitude, but Lina could tell that those specks were growing in size. She waved Gourry to her side.

"I want ya to shoot me up as high and as fast as ya can, okay?" she grinned and winked.

"Okay, Lina!" the good-hearted man nodded. He shoved his sword into his scabbard with a single mighty heave, then picked up the petite girl in both arms as if she were feather-light. He could just barely make out the whispered words of the long-form of the spell he'd heard so many times before. "Just give me a nod when yer ready," he said.

She did, and with a massive show of effort, Gourry propelled the little sorceress high into the sky above the tips of the tallest turrets.

"DRAGONSLAVE!" she cried out.

~*~ End Spring Thaw Part 02.


	3. Part 3

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

SPRING THAW -- Part 3 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She did, and with a massive show of effort, Gourry propelled the little sorceress high into the sky above the tips of the tallest turrets.

"DRAGONSLAVE!" she cried out.

Gourry yelled at his men to dive for cover. Amelia and her father shouted similar instructions, pulling the stunned and stupid to shelter as best they could. The resulting explosion high over their heads turned day into night. The huge cloud of powerful magic spread up and outwards for several seconds, obliterating the black dragons completely, then the destructive nebula-like formation descended. Down, down…

Zelgadiss knew that the explosion could destroy the entire palace should it come into contact with it. He had to do something and fast. Wind. He could blow it off to thee side! He chanted the strongest shaman wind spell he knew and focused his Mazouku power onto the dark cloud falling upon the palace. 

As Lina wiped her gloved palms on her pants, she felt the impact of another spell. "Those dragons haven't started a counter spell of some kind, have they? How could they have survived a Dragonslave spell?" she wondered. At the same time she tore through her brain's memory bank searching for her next possible move.

"Lookin' good, Lina!" shouted Gourry from below.

"Yeah…but somethin's odd about it."

"Oh?" Gourry scratched his head. No matter how long he hung out with magic users, he didn't understand spells at all. "It's even driftin' away. That's good, isn't it?"

"Uh, huh…but that's not my spell making it move. At first I thought 'Dragon's Breath', but now it feels more…Shamanist."

The mammoth, mushroom-shaped cloud slowly moved sideways, dipped, and exploded into the barren land five miles away from the city. (The crater created would extend for 37 square miles, later filling with rainwater and becoming the largest body of fresh water on the entire planet.) Seyruun was safe. The Black Dragon threat was over.

"Like…Zel, huh?" Gourry asked, then smiled as she nodded. He remembered!

"He's the best I know, but he's up on the mountain…WHOA!" She pointed out at the range of mountains. Everyone craned his or her necks to observe the new shape—without peak—and dust cloud. "Would you look at that?!"

"What happened to that tall point on top?" Gourry wondered.

"Xelloss, and I imagine Zel to some extent, happened," Lina answered.

From wherever Zel was floating, however, it was uncertain if his shaman spell had been enough to save the palace. He couldn't see that far and his energy was draining fast. In fact, he wasn't confident in his ability to teleport both himself and Xelloss to Seyruun and still remain alive, so Zel adjusted his heavy, but treasured armload and focused on flying the two of them safely as far as he could. He set down to rest along the way five times, hoping that the cold would not get to him before the fatigue did. It wouldn't do to collapse in the snow and pass out for a few hours! Not with his Mazouku power weakening steadily and his protective shielding diminishing rapidly with fatigue.

His mind wandered over the events of the past days. Rediscovering Xelloss, rekindling his love, destroying the dragons…Amelia. Gods…what was he going to do about Amelia and his promises to her, her father, and the men who had sworn fidelity to him, the leader of the Seyruun guard? The two polar emotions—joy and despair—passed through him again and again, leaving him confused and exhausted.

"So, unless they're a part of that rock, they should be coming back, doncha think?" Gourry asked.

Lina nodded, and wondered why they just hadn't teleported back already.

It was Gourry standing with the a few of the guard scanning the skyline for a sign of their friend and leader, that spotted him first. Amelia hurried over to see what Gourry was so excited about, and shortly thereafter, she and Lina too could see the ever-growing dark blot floating slowly across the snow. Zel, alerted by Gourry's shouts above the rest, flew directly to his friends before dropping onto the rough stone walkway.

"It's a MONSTER!" shouted the guardsmen. They drew their swords and pointed them at Zel's throat.

"Well, yeah," Lina said in a bored tone of voice, "…But Xelloss looks conked out if ya ask me."

Amelia caught on first to the problem. "Miss Lina, it's not Mr. Xelloss they're pointing at. It's Z-Zelgadiss! Look at him!"

Gourry stared. So? "Oh, he looks like his old self again, huh?"

Zelgadiss had dropped his Mazouku-powered image to maintain his strength and now was the blue, rock-encrusted, elf-eared, wire-haired chimera the close friends all remembered. But the men of Seyruun did not know the man huddled on the path at Gourry's feet. Those who had been at the earlier battle recognized Xelloss, but knew nothing about him. Lina had said he was a monster. He looked okay to them, but the other…creature… Surely, that wasn't Zelgadiss!

It took Lina shouting at the men to assure them that it was indeed the man they had vowed to follow and whose orders they had carried out to lead them to victory. Zelgadiss was a man, a bit odd-looking but they would get used to that, gods knew _she_ did fast enough…Okay, so he's a bit more than your normal man…

At that point she was interrupted by the shouts of other men relating just how NOT NORMAL Zelgadiss had been at the battle of the Black Dragons—the one where Zel had wiped out hundreds with the mere swish of a finger! Tempers were heating up, ignited by fear and ignorance, and things might have gotten a bit nasty, had Princess Amelia not stepped in and stopped the discussion-turned-uproar.

"That's enough! Can't you see both these men are hurt and need care? Like them or not, they saved Seyruun and you owe them your thanks, and at least one of them your lives and the other your allegiance!" she cried out. 

Immediately healers were called and the two men were carried to rooms in the palace. Amelia, however, was crestfallen. Zel had been awake and had to have been aware of all that had been said about him, of that she was sure. His attraction to Xelloss had been apparent to her as well, by the careful way he held the unconscious Mazouku protectively in his arms, despite his own weariness. For now, they all needed to rest and care for the fallen and injured. Tomorrow…let the rest be worked out tomorrow in the light of day.

~~~~ 

That night, Zel had stayed by the side of his demon lover waiting for him to awaken until Lina came and dragged him off to get some rest. 

"Hey," Lina greeted him.

"Ho," Zel said by way of reply.

"He looks peaceful. I can't remember when I've not see him in motion," she smiled faintly.

"Hmm," Zel smoothed a tangled lock of the purple hair lovingly. "He hasn't moved. I can't 'feel' him."

"'_Feel_' him, eh? Like a Mazouku thing?"

"Yes. I'm…hardly human anymore, Lina. My two-thirds Mazouku part is a high level demon now, as you probably figured from the spell I was able to cast."

"And you can transport yourself through the astral plane now too, I noticed," Lina added. "Zel, you are a good man, and my friend, whatever you consider yourself to be."

"Thanks."

"So, that was your spell then? You know…pushing mine off to the side. Ya had me goin' for a moment there."

"Confused you, eh?" Zel smiled.

"For a _moment_," she said a bit louder.

Heh," he chuckled slightly. "Yes. It would have been a shame to destroy the palace after all our hard work protecting it!"

To which Lina said triumphantly, "Humph! See, you have the heart of a human still!"

"And a soul…I imagine." Zel gazed tenderly down at Xelloss' still countenance. He ran one fingerless-gloved hand alongside the face of the man he held dear to that heart, slowing along the beardless chin line. "Ageless…"

"Man, he still looks good for being over one thousand years old," she smiled.

That made Zel blush. "I'm…in love with him," he admitted. "Still…after thinking him dead…" He met Lina's eyes, "Today, I had hoped to die. I think he shielded me from some concussive spells, which further weakened him. He gave me a chance to leave him to die, but…I couldn't imagine life again without him. A shadow life…" 

Zel was babbling now, but Lina didn't interrupt. She said she was his friend, and now she needed to own up to that and hear him out. It wasn't often that Zelgadiss Greywords bared his soul. "And…Amelia?" she said to encourage Zel to continue.

"I hoped to be the one to die and free her and him…from the hell living with me could only bring them. I will let one of them down, or both, no matter what I choose to do." He gazed back at Xelloss. "He was coming to announce our…commitment to one another…at that ball four years ago, when he was captured and held in some kind of suspended animation…"

"Using some special property of that cavern and Filia's baby Val to do it," Lina interposed.

Zel nodded. "I don't know that part of the story. But, now…here we are…"

"Yeah, death's too easy for the likes of you, Zel. The Gods really want you to suffer big time so they tossed you a couple people to love you and some friends to stand by you, heh, heh…" she smirked and punched his arm playfully. "But not for long. Everything will work out okay. Don't forget that Amelia and Xelloss have some input into your future and theirs as well. Who knows? Maybe they can divide you in half or somethin'!"

They made immature faces at one another before she stood up to leave. "Xelloss can heal himself. Mazouku can do that alone, but you're still human, or at least some part of you still is, so go to bed and…see ya for breakfast, eh?" she grinned, yanked him to his weary feet, pushed him out the door and down the hall, then finally, kicked him into his room and slammed the door on his back. "Now, to check on Filia…" Lina muttered.

~~~~ 

Zelgadiss experienced emotions intensely, even if he kept the fact well hidden from the outside world. When he was happy, he might be joyous, and when he was down, he could be seriously depressed. Lina had often told him that he was excessively sensitive about certain things, like his appearance, and…that might have been true, but it didn't help him to change. He simply felt what he felt, and controlling his feelings, including his sexual excitement, had never been easy for him, but it was a natural tendency (and the unyielding stone surface helped). So, when he was forced to expel the large part of his concentration exerting control over his outward behavior, he appeared downright dour.

The last time Zel had checked, Xelloss hadn't moved. So Zel had let Lina and Gourry drag him down to share breakfast with Amelia and her father. As a result, Zelgadiss had missed Lord Xelloss open his eyes seconds later, smile, locate him immediately, and then saunter along to join him in the dining room. 

Meanwhile, Prince Phil listened intently to the discussions while breakfast was being served at the table. In particular, the battle at the first encampment, where Zelgadiss destroyed the entire dragon attack force, was explained more fully. This now gave him a clearer understanding of the problems his guards had had with the new 'monster' version of their leader. As the discussion continued, Zel withdrew more and more into his self-contained rocky-encasement. Yes, right now Zel appeared _downright_ _dour_, seated at the dining table waiting for everyone to be served and eat their breakfasts while ignoring the conversations around him. 

Xelloss chose this opportune time to make his entry.. As the demon came in the room, confident as ever, Zel was struck once again with how handsome Xelloss was. He fell in love with him all over again. Just looking at him made Zel short of breath. "Get a grip," he thought to himself. Amelia looked up and asked how he was feeling. Lina waved a fork and Gourry smiled and told him he looked pretty good, as usual. 

"Thank you," Xelloss smiled. "I'm fine, now."

Xelloss took the empty seat on the far end next to Zel, then pretended not to notice Zel was there. 

"How is Miss Filia?" Xelloss asked Lina.

"I checked last light and the healers said she was improving but wasn't awake yet. We should check after lunch, I figure. Wanna join me?" she asked.

"Certainly," he answered. "I have no immediate plans…"

Amelia and her father began a new discussion. They were considering sending an exploratory party into the mountains to scope out the condition of the pass, even though it might make sense to wait until the spring thaws melted more of the snow first.

No one was paying particular attention to Zel and Xelloss, nor was anyone close enough to hear them speak. Lina was busying herself by passing a pitcher of juice Amelia's way. Gourry was nodding his head at the prince and accepting another plate of sausages. In spite of their friends' 'busyness', the tension at the table was palpable, enough so that it allowed both Mazouku to feed lightly. 

Wondering what his demon friend was up to, Zel tested his aura a little. Since he could only feel Xelloss emoting 'good' yet playful feelings, Zel decided to let him play his game. Finally, the demon turned toward Zel, and in mock formality said, "Hi, I'm the one called Lord Beastmaster, but you may call be Xelloss. Do I know you?" 

"Yes, but primarily in the Biblical sense," Zel answered straight-faced. Yes, the Claire bible was full of sexual sittuations, recommendations and guidance.

"That's where I know you from!" he exclaimed in a dramatic, but hushed tone. "You're that cute guy with the skinny ass who never could get enough of me!" 

Zel considered hitting him. Instead, he covered his blushing face with his hands and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Don't choke, now," the demon teased.

"Stop it," Zel pleaded with his hands still covering face. "Not here!" Zel took a deep breath and forced himself to stop laughing. When at last he succeeded, he was left with the mental image of Xelloss' beautiful naked body rubbing against his own pebbly one. Zel was flushed and hard before the breakfast had barely begun.

"Look what you've done to me!" Zel mumbled his complaint more to himself than to Xelloss. 

Xelloss noted the red face of his lover, then looked at the bulge in his pants, which Zel quickly covered up with his cloth napkin, then scooted his chair further under the protection of the overhanging tablecloth.

"Oh, my…" Xelloss thought soundlessly as his smile widened at Zel to a smug, satisfied grin, the meaning of which was clear: "See, I can do that to you anytime I want."

To which Zel managed to call him an arrogant bastard under his breath just as the Princess started dive into her litany concerning the righteous demise of the Black Dragons. Although Zel pretended to listen to Miss Amelia's lecture on the finer points related to the rules of evidence and justice, he couldn't concentrate. Half way through the meal, he decided that he must be a sex addict. Try as he might to focus, one look from Xelloss and he lost all of his ability to function intellectually. 

Lina was describing how she and Xelloss had found Val and Filia and that they had determined that little Val had been used to capture Xelloss. "I sure don't know why capturing him was uppermost in their plans, but I guess they hadn't counted on two Dark Lords giving up their power to free him…right Xelloss? That's what they did for you?"

"Ah…yes… I have their powers now. Yes…I guess that makes me the most powerful Mazouku around…anywhere!" he smiled passively and enjoyed the feeling of fear emanating from those around him. Yes, they should fear me now…except for Zelgadiss…

In the end, Zelgadiss managed to get through the first course, then the next, until finally the last cup of fruit and biscuits were passed with coffee, ending the meal. Already he was emotionally exhausted, and unfortunately for Zel, he had a private meeting or three to attend throughout the day. 

"Before I face my men," Zel announced to anyone listening, "I am going to go to my room to collect my thoughts. Then," he turned pointedly to Amelia, "I will meet you in the…"

"Garden," Amelia supplied. "I want privacy, but if it's too cold, we'll find someplace else." 

Zel nodded. Cold, that would be just what he wanted. He stood and bowed curtly to his host and future father-in-law, then left the room. He climbed the countless stairs and walked the endless halls to his private quarters, his room. No teleporting today.

For _him_, anyway. Xelloss, on the other hand, had no qualms acting all of the Mazouku that he was. Zel found Xelloss leaning against the doorjamb to Zel's own private chambers. "Why don't we go in and lie down since you only have a few minutes?" he purred as he invited Zelgadiss into the young man's room. 

Sure…no tricks here…

They were barely in the door when the demon attacked. He wouldn't let Zel touch him intimately until he had ravaged Zel's pebbly body completely, leaving the poor young man nearly unconscious - a pulsating, exhausted animal barely able to think. Zel, however, did not require his higher-level thought processes for the next part; he had decided to return the favor. They made love on the floor. Twice. And, without having spoken a single word to one another. And when they were done, and cleaned up, Zel had to leave and speak to his captain and men, but he felt worlds better. 

Meanwhile, Xelloss sought out Amelia. Time for them to have a little talk of their own…

He transported directly to her personal chambers, right outside her bedroom, where she was idly toying with a pen and paper at her desk. "M-Mr. X-Xelloss!" she shouted, up-turning her chair as she jumped out of her seat. "You scared me! A-And you weren't invited in here. You should learn to use doors and knock. Its the polite convention."

"My apologies, Miss Amelia. I was in a hurry. I wanted to catch you while you were alone."

  
"Alone? What for?" Whether or not the thought crossed her mind that he might wish her dead and out of the way, she was wary of his sudden interest.

"You and I need to talk," he dropped his smile. "…about Zelgadiss."

"Oh…"

"Oh, indeed. WE are putting him through a great deal of pain right now."

"We are?" she asked timidly.

"You're not so naïve as to have missed the three-way relationship going on between us, are you?" his smile returned. "Well, let me elucidate for you…he and I are lovers…were and still are…"

"S-Still…?"

"Oh, most definitely. We still are. We-- albeit it seems like only yesterday to me-- committed to one another for life four years ago, he and I. For life. That's…for all time from my perspective," Xelloss began.

"He's a human being! He can't be bonded to you like just any ole monster!" Amelia returned bravely, considering that Xelloss could incinerate her with an evil thought.

"I said _committed_, not bonded," he said in a dangerous sounding low voice. "Committed-- as in married-- but between two men. He had promised himself to me long before he believed I was dead and had turned to you out of…gratitude."

His words strung. She knew them to be true, so they hurt more than lies. As her throat tightened she couldn't speak, only shake her head.

"The problem is…" Xelloss dropped his smiling visage again. "He feels duty-bound to you and your father. He is torn between fulfilling his promise to marry you and committing to me. I'm afraid that if we force him to choose, one of us will get a broken man, and I for one, would rather have no Zelgadiss than a broken one."

Amelia straightened in preparation to hear the rest of what he had to say. Was Xelloss going to leave Zel to her after all? Just go away? And if so, would she be happy with this new Zelgadiss? Would Seyruun accept him over time as he appeared now, or even knowing that he was part Mazouku? 

"Do you know how he has changed since he was the young man you met many years ago? Are you aware that he has the power I had at that time and is three-quarter's Mazouku…and under my command? No? If I wanted to, I could bend his will to obey me at any time, allow the Mazouku portions to overthrow the human parts of him and destroy his soul. I could make him mine…" Xelloss' eyes darkened evilly, "If I should choose to do so… Interesting, I could have the future Prince of Seyruun doing my bidding…"

"Are you threatening him…and me, Mr. Xelloss?"

Xelloss smiled kindly, "No, not really. But I am telling you this so that you can see how vulnerable an alliance with _him_ can make _you_. Actually…" he said, backing away and getting a little misty-eyed, "I love him too much to do him any harm, intentionally, that is. He taught me to love, to feel great joy and tenderness, and for that I owe him a future free of worry about what I may or may not do to him. No, Miss Amelia, I just…I just…" But the great Mazouku could not say it. He could not say he just wanted Zel to be happy and that he would free him to live out his days in the palace. A thin track of tears rolled down the handsome man's face unchecked, shining silver in the wan morning light of late winter. 

"You do love him…really…" Amelia gasped at the realization that Xelloss truly was revealing a depth of feeling she'd never known in him.

"Yesss," he said in a hushed voice, closing his eyes. 

"Were you ever…intimate?" she asked with all the wide-eyed innocence of a cloistered princess.

Oh why, oh why…Xelloss wondered…did she make this so easy? He smiled and turned back toward her. "Oh, _my_ yes. You see, he taught me to love, but I taught him to _make_ love." Seeing how uncomfortable that rather tame statement made her, he decided to force the issue down her throat. "Not that he wasn't the aggressor at first. Mazouku are not sexual beings. We don't need physical contact to produce offspring, but humans like to…are driven to mate, the males in particular, it seems. I, of course, had learned a few tricks in my hundreds of years among humans and Zelgadiss was more than ready to learn them. And, I am designed perfectly to appreciate Zel's…naturally rocky surface. I especially like the complex feeling of mixed pleasure and pain that comes with close personal contact with his uncommonly, rough naked body—in particular when he shoves his…"

"That's enough!" the trembling girl shouted, covering both her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear any more from you!"

He gave her a mock-surprise expression, then remarked, "You don't believe me? Well, just ask him about the shape of the largest rock on his left cheek…and I'm not talking about the one on his face." Then he smiled. A very cruel satisfied smile. 

Amelia was stricken with grief. If she believed this man, then the Zelgadiss that she loved, her Zelgadiss was not the one housed in the palace currently. "B-but he was always so shy…too shy to even k-kiss me…"

"'Shy' isn't the word I'd use. He's most certainly a homosexual, however, which might explain his lack of interest…" Then Xelloss shifted gears a little, "He told you about us, I thought."

"Y-yes…but…I didn't really understand how…how…close you were. He said you both had been a 'couple' and that you lived together. He didn't mention 'love' or…anything else," Amelia forced herself to relate. "Or…maybe I only heard what I wanted to hear." She looked up at the taller man and swept his face with her eyes. "He saved you…"

"Yes. I gave him the choice. He could have returned here without me, but he didn't. He wants me, but is obliged to you; therein lies the rub." Xelloss detected Zel's movement toward a vacant location in the palace, the gardens. "Do you know what you will be saying to him then?"

She shook her head. "You've given me plenty to think about, Mr. Xelloss. I want to sort it all out and…make a decision…I have a few minutes before our appointment and I'd like to think in peace." 

Xelloss bowed, "Then I shall take my leave, princess. Oh, and there's just one other thing I forgot to mention before."

"What was that?"

"He's sterile. He cannot give you heirs to the throne. It was a result of the Chimera-creation process."

"Does he know?" Amelia gasped, caught totally unawares by the revelation.

"No. I can detect it, but I don't think it's something he ever gave a whit about and never…examined for himself. I, of course, never told him. I never seemed important, until now." And with those last words, Xelloss blinked out instantaneously with only a faint

SHIMMER

~*~ End Spring Thaw Part 03.


	4. Part 4

                             VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

                                              SPRING THAW  -- Part 4                           

                               Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.

                             VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Does he know?"  Amelia gasped, caught totally unawares by the revelation.

          "No.  I can detect it, but I don't think it's something he ever gave a whit about and never…examined for himself.  I, of course, never told him.  I never seemed important, until now."  And with those last words, Xelloss blinked out instantaneously with only a faint

SHIMMER

~~~~    

          Zelgadiss left the meeting with the Seyruun guard heavy hearted indeed.  Gourry had stayed by his side the entire time, vouching for Zel's good intentions and his humanity.  A more steadfast friend no man could wish for, Zel thought.  "Thank you, Gourry my friend, for all you tried to do for me back there."

          "Um…but it didn't do any good," Gourry shrugged.  "They still won't rethink stuff.  I don't get it."

          "No?  Well, at least you gave them had more to think about than abstract notions of magical monsters," Zel shrugged.  "Anyway, as it stands…I've decided to resign my commission."

          "Ah, no…Zel don't do that!  I bet ole Phil will make 'em report to you.  Then they'll get used ta you in no time, I betcha."

          Sighing, Zel answered, "Gourry, you would do the same, if it were you in my position."

          The tall man nodded sadly, "Guess it would be the only honorable thing ta do, but it don't seem right."

          "You've got the men's confidence and will make a great leader.  I know you will do fine, if you want the job, of course," Zel added with care.  There was the matter of Lina to consider.  Would she want to stay with Gourry?  And remain settled in Seyruun?

          "Mebbe I should go find Lina, and have a talk," Gourry said.  "Think she'd be interested in stayin' with me?"

          "I can't guess about Lina, but she's stuck around here enough to know if she likes the place.  And she certainly has remained with you a long time," Zel smiled encouragingly.

          Gourry smiled back, "Then I will…if I knew where she was…"

          "Library, third floor upper left gallery," Zel replied.  "Just that little extra sensory perception from my Mazouku side, I guess."

          Gourry nodded and loped off in the direction Zel had indicated, leaving the chimera to ponder his own fate and next encounter.  Alone, but not for long…

SHIMMER

Zel turned to greet his demon lover.  He still melted into mush when he'd stare at his beauty, letting the relationship become his new focus.  He couldn't betray a trust, but Xelloss had a power over him that no human woman could overcome.  Should Amelia command his promise to marry her be upheld, what would he do?  He couldn't live without Xelloss.  He would have to die; the human part, that is.  He would allow the Mazouku in him to overwhelm the human part and it would succumb.  He could sense that was true, now that Xelloss' powerful aural signature and influence was nearby.  And as the human part expired, he would allow Xelloss to have him at last.  Of course, Xelloss would be the one who'd have to teach him how to love all over again.

          "Hello, my love," Xelloss smiled and wrapped the slender, hard chimera in a warm hug.  "I've been missing you.  The meeting with the guard went poorly, I take it, from your mood.  They didn't accept you as a chimera?"

          "No…" Zel fought back tears of indignation.  "I'm on my way to give Phil my resignation, before going to the…garden."

          "I have a better idea," Xelloss smiled.  He led the young man to a sheltered spot outside, not far from the gardens, an alcove opening into the palace.  With their health fully recovered and their Mazouku shielding up, they disregarded the icy elements.  "Down," Xelloss urged his lover in a husky voice.  "There's no rush and you need to relax and I need you…"

They kneeled faced to face and fused together in a heated kiss.  Then he pushed his chimera lover over gently so that he now was positioned on his stony back, their kiss unbroken.  Xelloss' near-human fingertips traced the rough jaw line to the elfin ear, and then back into the wiry hair as he delicately sucked Zel's soft tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his own.  Zel would have been more than happy with just doing this, but Xelloss wasn't content with just that; he needed this reassurance of Zel's willingness to submit totally to his will.  

His hand moved from behind the pointed ear stroking down Zel's neck to the jeweled clasp at his throat.  Slowly, he released the latch and pushed off the cloak allowing it to puddle on the ground.  They continued to kiss.  His fingertips began to trace the outlines of individual stones on Zel's chest and sides beneath his pale tunic.  It almost tickled, but each touch sent a shiver throughout his body.  Zel had not been touched so delicately for many years. He moaned with need.  Xelloss smiled into the kiss, parted slightly, then gave Zel another sweet kiss and sat up, staring at him and still tracing a line down his chest and stomach over the soft cloth of the tunic.  

Xelloss whispered, "I know you hate to hear this for some reason, but you're so beautiful," causing a rosy blush to spread over Zel's cheeks.

          Amelia had gone directly from her chambers to the garden hoping to run into Zelgadiss and delay their meeting until later, before dinner.  However, when she heard the two men's familiar voices closing in on her, she stepped into a vacant closet and waited for them to pass by.  Then she followed them surreptitiously a short distance until they exited to the outside.  She peered through a frost-covered window obscuring her from their view, only to find her fiancée and his demon lover locked in an embrace.  No, Zel had never kissed her like that or allowed any physical contact…Xelloss was right; they were lovers of a kind foreign to her.  She watched, entranced until Xelloss straightened and Zel blushed.  

Amelia could watch no longer.  She stifled a cry, and turned to run away from the window when a deep, velvety voice from somewhere deep inside her brain said:  "I love him enough to share him with you or give him up altogether, but you, princess, must decide quickly and free his soul…"

Zel withdrew from the kiss.  "Well?  Is she gone?"

Xelloss revealed the surprise he felt.  He hadn't thought Zel knew that she had been following them or watching.  Especially watching.  "Ah…"

"Don't patronize me, Xelloss, with that stupid line," Zel warned.

"Yes, she's gone," Xelloss answered looking hard at Zel, waiting for his reaction.

"You think I'm so overawed with you that I just shut down?  Of course I 'felt' her.  And of course I knew what you were up to!"  Zel added with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I was wrong to give you so much of my own power," the demon's eyes twinkled.  "You learned how to use that power quickly.  I didn't expect you to on your own…not so fast."

Zel huffed a bit.  Xelloss always underestimated him, he thought.  "It wasn't necessary—all your machinations.  I already know what I'm going to do.  My mind is made up."

Xelloss tensed, then stood up, bent a little, and pulled Zel to his feet.  "Yes?"

"_Was made up…four years ago," Zel added in a low voice.  "It hasn't changed."_

Xelloss smiled, "Zelgadiss…"

"What I _want to do, though, I'm not certain is what _you_ want."_

Xelloss' smile faltered.

"I want to return to that valley, the one where we lived, where I was born.  I want to go back and…live a while, contribute to the place.  My happiest memories are from there—the time we spent together, discovering our…feelings.  Would you…" Zel hesitated, unsure of Xelloss' mind and heart.  Could a Mazouku Lord simply choose to idle away time in that way?  Zel did not know.

"Would I…join you?"  Xelloss asked, titling his head slightly to catch Zel's eye.

"Yes," Zel sighed.  "I mean…do you _want to?  It's a dull existence to you.  __Can you?  You're a Mazouku lord now and I have no idea what that means…"_

Xelloss smiled and pulled Zel closer and holding both his hands with his own gloved ones.  "Are you proposing to me, Mr. Greywords?"

Zel gasped and blushed.  His eyes had been watching Xelloss' but now he was staring down at their feet.  "Ah…yes…"

"Well then…" Xelloss squeezed the hands reassuringly.  "I accept.  And yes, I will accompany you to your home town.  I won't mind a dull existence …as long as I'm with you in that little village and…" He paused, waiting for Zel to meet his eyes again.

"And?"  Zel's heart was pounding in his chest with excitement and his hands with trembling in Xelloss' firm grip.

"As long as you agree to take frequent vacations to some more…exotic locales now and then, I my bequest.  Otherwise it would be hard for me to contain my…"

"Sense of humor?"

""Noooo, hard for me to _control_ my need to create havoc… to spread horror and destruction… from time to time," Xelloss smiled wickedly.

"Oh…I see…" Zel pretended to think the offer over, and then said, "I agree.  All right, then…um…do I get a kiss to seal this…agreement?"

"If you don't mind?"

"I insist," Zel said with a quirky smile before leaning in and claiming Xelloss' lips for several minutes.  When at last Zel parted for breath, he said, "Ah…I have some business to attend to now.  So, as much as I hate to end this, I'd better…while I'm still dressed."  His smile turned into a blushing grin.  And as Xelloss chuckled and released him, he teleported away with a…

SHIMMER

SHIMMER… and reappeared outside Amelia's father's office.  He knocked, and at the sound of Prince Phil's greeting, he opened the door.  Inside were the captains of the guard and a few of their subordinates, red-faced, having just broken from an argument.

"Excuse me, er…Sir," Zelgadiss muttered.  "I'll come back when you are alone."

"No!" bellowed the big man.  "You are NOT interrupting.  Your men have been bringing me up to date on the state of the guard.  WE have a serious situation on our hands and I want it worked out!"

Zel nodded and said, "Thank you, Sir…but…I don't think there is anything to work out that includes me in the picture.  Service comes from the heart.  It can't be ordered or bought, at least the kind you get with good men such as you have here."  Zel cleared his throat.  "I came here needing medical help four years ago and in return I enlisted in your corps to help as best I could.  I am not the man, however, that I was then.  I've become far more Mazouku than human, and that makes me a liability to you now.  Outside forces could control me; subjugate me to follow their will and not your own."

"You're speaking of that man, Xelloss, now.  Aren't you?" Phil asked.

"Not exactly.  I don't think he would use me in that way," Zel met Phil's eyes then the other men in the room.  "But he could, or others like him.  For that reason, I surrender my position; resign my commission as of this moment."

At this point in the conversation, Prince Phil ushered the other men out of the room, leaving just Zel and himself to confer privately.

"Now, as a friend, Sir, you know that I will provide aid at anytime.  All you have to do is call.  I'll leave an address where I can be reached," Zel continued.

~~~~   

          Outside the door to the prince's office, Miss Amelia stood listening, awaiting the right moment to make her entrance.

          "I consider it very odd behavior for a princess to lurk about the palace…listening in on private conversation."  Xelloss whispered into her ear. 

          She jumped a foot, covering her mouth with both hands to avoid screaming.

          "Let's just join them for a chat, okay?" he said, grabbing her by the waist and transporting instantly into the room.

          "Amelia?!"

          "Oh, Daddy!  Zelgadiss!"  She cried out.

          "Xelloss…" Zel growled.

          The prince was speaking, "…he's given me his resignation and I've accepted it.  Mr. Zelgadiss is a man of honor."

          "I-I know!  That's why…" she turned her tear-filled eyes longingly toward the poor chimera.  He looked defeated.  "…I have loved him for so long.  But now, it's my turn to do the right thing."  She removed the engagement ring from her finger and extended her hand to Zel.  "Here, Zelgadiss.  I release you from our commitment.  I understand that you have someone with a prior claim to your heart."  She choked up a little, but held up her hand indicating that she had more to say.  "I think our friendship…which we have maintained for nearly ten years, is more important than false promises kept."

          "Amelia," Zel whispered.  "I'm so sorry…"

          "Not me!"  she smiled faintly.  "I think that I finally got to know you, the real you, and I know that you're not _the one_ for me…or for Seyruun."

          Zelgadiss gently enclosed her in a hug.  "Amelia, would you please keep the ring, as a token of that friendship?  Here," he found her tiny, delicate hand and lay the ring upon her palm.  He began whispering an incantation over it, then folded his hand over hers with the ring inside.  "Now, if ever you should need me, you can call me to your side instantly.  Just hold the ring so that the stone in under your thumb and call my name.  I'll know that you are in dire need and come."

          "Oh, Zelgadiss!  It's wonderful.  I'll wear it on a chain by my heart forever!"

~~~~    

Zelgadiss left the office with a silent Xelloss matching his stride.  "So," Zel aimed his question at the man at his side.  "Her sudden change of heart had nothing to do with you, I imagine?"

          "I didn't _say_ that."

          "You didn't _say_ anything."

          "Didn't I?"

          Scowling, Zel asked, "What _did_ you say to her, Xelloss?"

          "I don't recall exactly…but…I think it was the 'Zel is sterile' part that was the deciding factor," he smiled, and then winced as Zel landed a punch to his chest.

          "You did NOT tell her that!"

          "I'm afraid so," Xelloss breathed deeply then added.  "Well, it's true."

          "What?  How would _you_ know?"

          "I have my ways…"

          "When…have I always been…?" Zel was unable to say more.

          Xelloss looked upon him with tenderness, very rare for Mazouku.  "It happened when you became a chimera, Zel.  It was a part of your humanity that you lost.  I'm sorry."  Then Xelloss brightened, "BUT… that's _only as a human!"_

          "So?"  Zel responded glumly.  He kept his face half-hidden and expression as he continued, "You mean all my life I could have fooled around UNRESTRICTED with no fear of leaving unwanted offspring in my wake?!  What a waste!"

          Xelloss appeared shocked, and then as the words registered, he exploded into laughter, "Oh!  I so love it when you show your darker side!"

          "What did you mean, though, before…what were you hinting at?"  Zel jabbed him in the ribs to get his attention again.

          "I meant that you can't sire progeny as a human, but you and I can…produce… spawn, if you want.  I can add a little of your material to the astral mix from me and create something special…for us…someday; that is, if you want to.  I'm a Mazouku lord and can provide for that kind of entertainment."

          Zelgadiss was chuckling and shaking his head, "I'll have to think about that!"

          At that moment, Lina stormed down the hallway.  "_There_ you two are!  Filia's awake and I promised to go get yah!  So…come on!"

They agreed to let Xelloss speak to her alone first, since she had asked specifically for him.  Zel stood out of her line of sight near the entrance to the room.  Lina and Gourry further out the door than that.  Amelia would be down shortly, she had said.

Filia was glad to see that Xelloss was in perfect health.  In fact, she was a little surprised.  Apparently, she had been an unwilling spectator to the torture dealt out by the Black Dragons during his four year incarceration.  It had been revolting, and she hoped it had not traumatized her dear little Val.

"Thank you for your concern," he bowed slightly from the waist to her reclined form covered chastely by the bedcovers.  "But, as you can see for yourself, I am quite intact.  I have no memories of the incident either, which is too bad…I might have enjoyed them."  His smooth manner and evil smile converted her look of concern to one of annoyance. 

"Ugh!  Why I risked my neck to help you…I…I shall probably live to regret that, won't I?" she sighed and closed her eyes as he snickered quietly.

"My, my…Filia, I saved your neck so let's just call it even, okay?"

"Sure."  She lay there quietly for a moment then began in a softer voice.  "You know, or most likely do not, being a…Mazouku…" She almost said 'piece of raw garbage' but changed her mind.  "But there was a time when I thought you fancied me.  And, hard as it is to admit to your face, I might have felt something…for you as well."

That must have cost Filia's pride a ship's cargo of tea to tell Xelloss.

Xelloss demurred; his response was to be thoughtful rather than caustic or snide.  Zelgadiss was bombarded with the demon's emotions ranging from the humorous to the downright nasty.  What would he say?  "Well, at least we aren't enemies any more, but… to tell you the truth, I've chosen Zelgadiss to stay with," Xelloss said lightly.

"Zelgadiss?"  The chimera?" she cried out.  After regaining a bit of self-control she asked, "So…did you finally get what you wanted, then?"

"Huh?"  Xelloss retracted his earlier enthusiasm for the conversation.  He knew that Zelgadiss, with his Mazouku hearing, could overhear anything being said.  What Filia was up to, Xelloss did not know.  "Whatever do you mean?"

"You couldn't have forgotten!" she said with a trace of laughter.  Obviously, she was enjoying his confusion.  "Very well, I'll see if this brings back those memories…" she smiled devilishly.  "You came for a visit after we had destroyed Darkstar at my shop…checking on Val, you claimed, and we got to talking about the others…our traveling companions.  Remember?  Well, I do.  You revealed to me that you thought Zelgadiss would make a—your word was 'splendid'—Mazouku.  Then you said that the Red Priest bloodline made him a prime candidate for your plans.  Oh…so you remember now?"

Xelloss knew that Zel heard all that and hoped that he would not take what Filia had said the wrong way and fly off at the handle and make a scene.  He waited to find out.

On the contrary, Zelgadiss was amused by the revelation.  Oh, he had tested the emotional bath Xelloss was sweating all the while, so he knew that he had no real worries.  Xelloss had most likely said those words and meant them, but that was all in the past.  In fact, for them, it was like another world.  Zel sent what he hoped was an encouraging sign back to Xelloss: '_I trust you_.' 

Xelloss closed his eyes on receipt of the silent, reassuring gift from his lover and smiled, visibly relaxing.  "Well, yes, I guess you can say that I got what I wanted, just not exactly what I had expected.  A lot more."

Zelgadiss stepped foreword and nodded to Filia, "Hello.  I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Oh, dear, Zelgadiss!" she cried out.  "It's so good to see you again!"  They touched hands briefly, and then she added in a low voice, "You never found your cure?"

Before Filia or Zelgadiss could say more, Xelloss reached out and pulled Zel to his side until their shoulders touched.  Lina, Gourry, and the newly arrived Amelia crept silently into the room.

"You see, Filia-dear, things have changed."  Xelloss turned to Zel and said, "I like the way you've touched me."

Zel smirked, "Why, because I have great hands?"

"Noooo, because you are you, and when I'm with you, I feel special too."

"You are special to me too, Xelloss," Zel admitted with some difficulty in a room filling with others.  "You awakened me…" hopped from his lips in a nervous croak.

"I'll try not to do that too early tomorrow," Xelloss joked.

"You know what I meant…" Zel blushed suddenly.  "You bring out my spirit…I feel good whenever I touch you…whenever I'm near you…whenever I think about you…"  Zel muttered softly.  He was very embarrassed, but he felt the need to get this all out in the open at last.

Filia squirmed uncomfortably, and then asked, "Are you telling me that _you love him?"_

"I guess I am," Zel smiled.

"That's not possible.  It's absurd!  You're both men…one of you is most certainly an immortal…" she continued reeling off the reasons.

"Love isn't ruled by reason, Filia.  It just happens," Xelloss smiled at Zel.

"It just doesn't usually just happen to **_Mazouku_**!"  She laid emphasis on the last word.  She was testing his resolve, unconvinced that the two friends weren't just trying to pull off some idiotic joke on her.  "I'm not _that_ gullible to believe your nonsense." 

"It did happen this time…" Xelloss said quietly and squeezed Zel's hand.  "He taught me how."

"You mean it…  Don't you?!"  Filia gasped, incredulity plastered across her lovely face.

"Of course I do.  I love you, Zel."  Everyone heard the demon say the words and knew that they were truly meant.

"You actually _said_ it!" Filia gasped again.

"Uh huh…I love him and I want to share my life with him."

"You don't do things by halves, do you?" Lina chuckled as she emerged from her post by the door.

"Why should I?  I meant what I said."  Xelloss looked at Zel steadily as if he was trying to gauge the strength of his commitment as well.  "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me too?"  He raised an eyebrow in question, knowing full well how Zel felt and knowing that Zel _knew that he knew._

"Yes," Zel murmured with a blush.  He was unable to meet Filia's glazed eyes.  Opening up was still difficult for him and expressing his most deeply felt emotions in front of his friends was excruciating.  

Filia shook her head.  And Lina stepped in, "What's the matter, Filia?  You gotta problem with them?"

"Ah…n-no.  Not exactly.  It's just that…I just wasn't prepared for Zel to be in love with him too."

          What happens now?" 

"We keep loving each other..." 

"That's it? Nothing else?" she jabbed at his shoulder.

"What else _is there?" _

"You said something about sharing your life with him..." 

"Yah... and I meant it, too!" 

"Well, doesn't that mean that you two should live together?" 

"I suppose it does," Xelloss drawled with a bemused smile.  He was loving the mixture of shock, excitement, and horror that he detected from the other occupants of the room.  Tipping Zel's head up using a gloved finger to raise a stony chin, Xelloss asked, "Do you want me to live with you?"

Zel thought that if Xelloss wanted to play this game, well…he could play along, too.  "Do you want to live with me?" 

"We've slept together a few times now, and we've only known each other for a little over eight years and two days, so…Yes, indeedy!  I think it's time to live together... your place or mine?"  Xelloss quipped.

"Mine, of course," Zel coughed, and then smiled. "Your place is a little dark and out of the way." 

"Well, then, I think you both should have a ceremony; to make it all official and stuff," Lina said.

"Ah…well…um…"  Xelloss and Zel both uttered simultaneously.

From the doorway, another voice piped up, "I have a wonderful idea!"

Everyone turned toward Amelia, who was beaming.

~*~ End Spring Thaw Part 04.


	5. Part 5

                            VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

                                              SPRING THAW  -- Part 5                           

                               Disclaimer:  The characters do not belong to me.

                             VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, then I think you both should have a ceremony.  To make it all official and stuff," Lina said.

"I have a wonderful idea!"

All eyes turned to the door where Amelia stood.  She struck a pose and began her litany in earnest,  "There is a quest in need of our arts!  We shall climb to the top of the mountain and secure the pass to enable the righteous to enter our valley of justice!  There amongst the clouds these two shall be bound in love and friendship!"  She pointed to Zel and Xelloss.  "And these two may glide all the way into our sister valley," she exclaimed and pointed to Filia and Val.  "And these two can decide whether to journey on or stay and help me rebuild the villages damaged by the evil Black Dragons!"  Amelia settled on Lina and Gourry at last.

"So, guys…" she smiled.  "What do you say?"

"The job sounds worth doing," Zel said tentatively.  "And it is on the way back to my home town."

"Sure," Lina agreed.  "I'm curious what's left up there anyway."

"Is that legendary Golden Dragon metabolism healing you sufficiently for the trip?"  Xelloss asked Filia.

"I'll be fine in another day or two.  Thank you for asking, Mr. Xelloss.  That was very…uncommonly thoughtful of you."  Filia stared openly at the man, then shook her head.  "It's as if you really do care."

"I do…I am able to care, Miss Filia.  I no longer need to shield myself from the onslaught of positive emotions.  I can appreciate them, and return them as well."  Turning toward Amelia, he said, "Which is why Zelgadiss and I must speak privately for a moment…" then instantly he and Zel blinked out…SHIMMER

Zelgadiss found himself floating bodiless with Xelloss on the astral plane.  "Yes?"

"I thought you might like to discuss what to do first."

"What?  Here?"  Zelgadiss was not yet comfortable with the feeling of disembodiment for extended periods.  And to consider a discussion of personal nature while in that state…  "How about someplace more conducive for a conversation than here?"  Zel suggested.

SHIMMER  

"Better?"  Xelloss asked as the pair phased back onto the physical plane.  They were standing outside of Seyruun, in a wind-blown field long emptied of corn.

"Yes," Zel nodded.  "And to answer your unspoken question…there aren't marriage ceremonies for…people like us, Xelloss.  Is that what you were asking about?" 

"But gay human couples can have," he searched for the right term, "...a committal ceremony?"  Xelloss pushed the subject.  He could sense a feeling of dissatisfaction and sadness from Zel and knew those rumblings of frustration and confusion were not well understood by Zel either.

"Commitment ceremony…yes."  Zel nodded slowly, thinking about such a thing with Xelloss and him as the promised lovers.  

That was it.  Xelloss could feel Zel's pain focused on that point.  Xelloss returned his nod, continuing to appraise his lover's mood swings, and then asked,  "Isn't that rather foolish, if nobody recognizes it?" 

"Surely… it can only matter that the two people involved acknowledge and attach significance to it?  It's not being done for anyone else's sake," Zel snapped.  Maybe he was wrong to think a demon would either?

"So…would you like something like that?  Something simple to mark the occasion for us and…your…**our**…friends?" Xelloss' voice softened when he added,  "You know how much I love you.  I just want you to be assured of that."

  Xelloss stood near enough for Zelgadiss to feel his warmth.  They were the same height and Xelloss could see the light of the shop glitter off Zel's wire-like hair as he turned towards him.  Xelloss smiled now.  He sensed Zel's dark mood soften.  He had guessed the right thing to say after all.  "_By the Great Shabrinigdo!__  Was he good at this human understanding stuff or not_?!"  Xelloss thought smugly to himself.

"You…are the best friend I ever had," Zel smiled back, then laughed sharply--mostly to stop the tears he could feel forming. 

Xelloss stared openly at Zel for the longest time, seeming to look deep into his heart.  His full-demon, slit pupils dilated, disturbing the younger man a little.  Zel felt like the handsome demon was reading his thoughts, as if he was totally exposed to him in that moment.  He felt his very soul lay bare.  It scared the hell out of him that after a lifetime of keeping his feelings to himself, now he was allowing this obscenely powerful man to remain so very close and in mastery of each situation. 

"Mr. Zelgadiss, you don't make it easy at times but I think it's worth any effort," Xelloss said huskily, and then half–smiled, his eyes so very serious that it left Zelgadiss weak.  His knees began to give, and then he visibly pulled himself together with a little shake and a deep breath.  Xelloss reached out and steadied his friend with a strong grip to the shoulder, then said: "So, that's decided?  Well then, let us get going.  There are some things I'd like to do in town today." 

In an instant, they had teleported back to their friends, informed them all that they would be joining them on the journey, and then popped out of that world again, only to reappear in the bustling retail district of Seyruun.

Xelloss strode deliberately towards a shop that he had in mind, while Zelgadiss moved as one in a dream.  Zel could see them together ten… fifty… hundreds of years from now, like this, together-- Xelloss **truly loved him**.  He had heard Xelloss say it before, many times, and so, had made himself believe it.  But now, he really _did_ believe it, now it seemed real.  Something in Xelloss' expression when he had stared so long into his mind had made Zelgadiss shut up and not make an acerbic comment; something had made him accept Xelloss' words absolutely.  It was around that time that Zel realized everything between them was going to work out.  Oh, sure they would have their problems, but he knew that they would always have each other.  

"Zel?  Would you rather go someplace else?"  Xelloss asked him, his voice now almost tender and showing concern, misunderstanding Zel's hesitation at the door.

"Else?  Er, no…I was just thinking.  This will be fine."  Zelgadiss stumbled over his words and shot Xelloss a reassuring smile.  After that, there seemed nothing more to say so they entered the jewelry shop. 

"What are you looking for?"  Zel asked.

"When I found you in Seyruun, you were wearing an ear clasp.  I was wondering if you'd like something like that…" Xelloss began.

"No!"  Zel said abruptly.  Noticing the raised eyebrows around the shop, he lowered his voice and continued, "Sorry, um…that was a master/slave ownership tag…and, no, I don't want to wear one of those."

"Really?  You were the property of some…man?"  Xelloss' curiosity piqued by this news.  "Not that it matters to me, but you never seemed the type to demean yourself to that level."

Zelgadiss turned his back to Xelloss to command his thoughts.  "I was mad with sorrow…depressed…I didn't care what happened to me and I was punishing myself for having…trusted you and given you my heart.  At the time, I had assumed you had forgotten about me."

"I'm sorry to have reminded you of those sad times, Zelgadiss.  I hope that I can make that all up to you in the future."  Xelloss whispered so that only Zel with his demon-sensitive hearing could make out the words.  The warmth and sincerity were unmistakable, causing Zel to soften and turn back to face his lover again.

"But…" Xelloss grinned.  "…Could you help me out here now?  You see, I had noticed it… when the ear tag fell off—oh, I had to apply a bit of magic as you returned to your ah…natural chimera state to free it's 'charm'—anyway…and I noticed how important that engagement ring was to Amelia.  So I thought you might want something from me."  Xelloss rubbed Zel's arm gently.  "Mazouku have no such…traditions, you know, but I'm happy to conform to yours in this instance."

"Um…I don't need a trinket to remind me of you or to bind me closer to you," Zel whispered.  He could feel that familiar rush of blood paint his cheeks pink.  Damn…would he never have control of that reflex?  He could control his outward image, but not his blush response.

"How about…matching rings?"  Xelloss said gaily, dismissing Zel's embarrassment.  "Yes, that would be nice, I think!  We could put a spell on them, as you did for Amelia, to signal each other in times of need."  He dragged Zel over to a case and directed his attention to the men's rings.  "Look, one with a blue gem and one with a purple stone…to match our eyes!  I get the blue one, and you get…"

"The _purple one.  I see," Zel said and rolled his eyes.  His reluctance wearing thin, he shrugged and smiled warmly, "All right, Xelloss."_

"Sir!"  Xelloss chirped at the shopkeeper.  "We're interested in those two rings."

"Oh…indeed.  Very old," the old gentleman lowered his voice.  "Demon-made, I think."

"Oh?"  Xelloss appeared confused.  "May I look?"

He held both rings up to the light, examining them closely inside and out.  Zelgadiss could hear him whisper an unknown chant.  "If so, they might be dangerous…oh!"  The rings started to glow, and Xelloss dropped them onto the counter.

"W-What's happening?" the frightened man gasped.  He had no idea whom had created the rings, but hoped that a little 'punching up' of their history might make their high price more acceptable to the men. 

"I'm not sure, but…Zelgadiss?  Don't you think they might blow up?"  Xelloss winked deviously.

"Perhaps…" Zelgadiss said carefully.  "…They should be destroyed before they damage the store?"

"Yes!"  Xelloss agreed enthusiastically.  "I know a little sorcery.  Sir, I could eliminate the problem, if you would like, but you had better decide quickly.  I don't know how long…"

As the words left his lips, the paired rings began vibrating and pulsating at an alarming rate.  They appeared to be most threatening, indeed.

"Yes!  Do…what ever you must, but make them go away!" the man yelled, terror shining from his eyes.

"Okay," Xelloss smiled, grasped Zel's arm, the rings, and vanished with a SHIMMER!

"Oh, now…I wanted no part of stealing them, Xelloss," Zel chided him some.  

Xelloss was rolling on the combination of old dry and new spring grass of the abandoned field where he had transported them, laughing hysterically.

Zel waited him out. 

"We'll go back and pay the old shark …something for his trouble.  Later.  B-but for now, look at them closely.  They're not Mazouku-made…older…Elven.  Oh, and very powerful.  They will hold our spells well.  When I tested them for embedded spells, I added a touch of something of my own.  That's when they began to glow."

"Yes, Xelloss.  I noticed.  You're a very devious fellow.  Well, they are pretty. Amazingly light-weight for their size, don't you think?"  He could admire beautiful things too.

"That's what clued me in at first that they weren't Mazouku.  Notice how they automatically adjust to fit the wearer's finger?  Nice, huh?  There's a set spell to fix them to our size as well."  Xelloss watched Zel try his on and admire its beauty for a moment.  "Shall we save them for our 'ceremony'?"

Zel nodded, "We should pay for them first, _then_ save them."

"Okay."  Xelloss disappeared, then reappeared after a short delay.  "Done.  He was remarkably receptive to a lower price.  No, don't look at me that way!  It was a fair price…considering the huge favor we did for him…removing the dangerous material and all," Xelloss flashed Zel a demonic little smirk.  He snapped his fingers sending the rings into a hidden (and personal) dimensional portal.  "Next.  How should the ceremony go?  And what about our…honeymoon?"

Zel sighed and lay back onto the cold, thin grass.  This would take some time…

~~~~   

          Lina helped Amelia plan what to pack for the short journey.  She and Gourry had spoken and decided that they would return to Seyruun, not travel on, for a while, anyway.  Lina was not counting out marriage, but…she wanted to think about it a little more.  What was the rush?  Gourry, they had agreed, should accept the position vacated by Zelgadiss in the Seyruun guard.  With that settled, Gourry busied himself directing his men in cleanup operations, scouting, and deciding which horses his friends should take.

          Filia spent time reminiscing with her friends about their past adventures and talking about the future.  Amelia suggested that they all pay her shop a visit later in summer, since Filia's town was closer to the coast and received pleasant cooling breezes at that time.  Val scurried around, getting into trouble and making a pest of himself.  He was so cute a little boy, however, that no one could bring themselves to punish him, which was probably why he was the way he was.

          After rejoining their friends in the palace, Zelgadiss packed up his few possessions and kept his eye on Xelloss, whose tendency to play practical jokes and make trouble had made him an even bigger nuisance than Val had!  

          In a week, the weather had improved, the friends were healthy and hale, and their bags packed, and so they paid their farewells to Prince Philonel.

          The little company rode out of town under a blue sky with heavy clouds on the horizon.  The air was crisp with a touch of frost still, but a hint of growing things about to burst forth.  Ostensibly, they were going on trip up mountain to check out pass.  They would also say farewell to Filia and Val in one direction, and Xelloss and Zelgadiss in another.  This made the journey bittersweet.

          They skirted the scene of Zelgadiss' first battle where he had displayed his new and horrible powers.  The blackened and scorched ground was visible for miles around and carrion-eating birds circled overhead, searching for any remaining tidbits.  

"Apparently, dragon cuisine is appreciated by vultures as well!"  Xelloss was quick to point out, with a wink to Filia.  "Oh, present company excluded."

          Filia proceeded to fly into a tirade about the differences between "sentient" dragons, who could speak, and the stupid animal dragons, which one could eat.

          Xelloss just laughed at her, said something to the effect of 'tell it to the birds', and then allowed her to strangle him, for old time's sake.

          "If you're such a powerful Mazouku Lord, Xelloss," Filia said in a haughty tone once they had settled back into riding mode.  "Then why don't you seem…stronger?  I can't even sense a difference; just the same old stink of raw…Well, out of consideration for Zelgadiss and all…let's just say that I can detect no change to your aura."

          He just smiled and said teasingly, "That's a secret!" and then rode on ahead to talk to (that is, bother) Lina.

          Zelgadiss urged his faithful warhorse companion nearer to Filia so that she could hear his low voice over the noise of the others, and said, "You can't sense his shielding?  He masks his aura continually.  You wouldn't want it otherwise, believe me."  

Filia's eyes widened at the information.

Zel nodded, "His is the power called upon by black magic users now.  Not Gaav, Hellmaster, or Zelas…they are all gone.  And from where he summons it, I know not.  I imagine it is contained in his astral form away from us.  What?  He doesn't tell me everything, Filia.  He is a monster, while I still manage to harbor a shred of human soul.  We are close, but separated by my thread of humanity.  Separated, yet it was what enabled him to learn to tolerate and appreciate…um…pleasant feelings…and all…" he mumbled the later part with a faint blush of embarrassment.

          Something in the seriousness of the chimera man's tone told her more than any words could.  Her curiosity was piqued, however.  As much as a part of her hated and feared him, she would love to have a demonstration of Xelloss' power, although, not directed at herself and with Zelgadiss present, of course.

          On horseback, the trip would take all day for them to reach the base of the mountains.  From there, they would fly everyone, horses included, to a spot to eat dinner and camp for the night.  And this was fine because no one was in any rush to part.  Moreover, the turnabout in the weather was a splendid improvement for traveling.  Each turn of the path brought new wonders to the travelers' eyes.  Satiny crocus flowers poked up through the tender grass in sweeps of purple.  Tiny, sun-washed jonquils nodded and swayed in the breeze of the passing horses.  A breathtakingly stunning sight came into view as they began their slow ascent out of the valley and up into the low rolling hill country.  There resplendent in their neglected glory, stood a small orchard of ancient, craggy plums now fully dressed in the palest pink froth of blossoms.

          "This has got to be the most beautiful, _glorious_ spring Seyruun had ever seen!"  Amelia cried out.

          "Yeah, before the bugs hatch out," Lina added with all practicality.

          "Oh, Lina!"  Amelia admonished her.  

          "Ha!  Leave the romance to the love birds over there!"  Lina laughed and slowed her horse to a halt.  She cast an envious look toward Zel and Xelloss who were gazing not at the flowers, but into each other's eyes.  

"Time to fly," Lina announced, causing Xelloss' head to snap in her direction.

         As the magical group of friends began to spin their incantations, Xelloss interrupted with a cough.  "Allow me, please, ladies and gentlemen."  Then, with a snap, the entire group was instantly teleported to large, flat rock overlooking the valley below.  They were only halfway up the mountain, but the weather was significantly worse.  A light mist dampened their cloaks and sucked the warmth from their clothes.  

Shrinking back from the edge, Amelia gasped, "Y-You should have warned us first, Mr. Xelloss!"

"Why stop here?  Why not drop us off at the top?"  Lina complained to cover up her fear.

"I thought you'd enjoy the view," Xelloss treated her to his most enigmatic smile.

"HUH?  I'm not stickin' my neck out…" Lina began.

Xelloss grabbed her by the waist and led her to the brink, "See?  The lake?  It's your handiwork, my dear, from your 'Dragon Slave'?"

"Oh…yeah…Hey, Zel!  Did ya think that would happen when ya blew my spell outta the way?"  Lina asked.  She also managed to untangle herself from his grip.  Xelloss may have been in love with Zelgadiss, but still, he remained overly familiar with and oddly in deference towards Lina.

Zel stepped out to the ledge, followed more timidly by Gourry and the others.  "Nice lake.  I wasn't thinking that far ahead, Lina, but I'm glad it turned out this way.  What do you think, Amelia?  Nice addition to the landscape?"  Zel reached out and locked onto her wrist, giving her more stability and the confidence to scoot further out on the precipice.

"The future recreation center of all the territories!"  Xelloss laughed with a grandiose weeping gesture.  

Gourry and Filia courageously peaked out and saw thecrater already beginning to fill with runoff rain and snowmelt.  "Lina Lake," Gourry named it.

"The Inverse Concourse!"  Xelloss suggested competitively.

"The Lina Inverse Lake and Recreational Facility of Seyruun!"  Amelia shouted.  "And **I** have the authority to name it!"  she grinned.

"Good grief, Amelia," Lina shook her head and grumbled.  "Lake Lina's fine."

"Ready to check out the status of the mountain pass?"  Xelloss asked merrily.  "I'm giving you fair warning, this time."

Rightly said, however, before anyone could answer… SHIMMER the companions and their mounts were all deposited forthwith at the sight of the newly created and flattened mountaintop.

"It's not cold…"  Filia started to point out in surprise at the fact that it warm contrary to the icy conditions surrounding them.  Then she felt a tingle like a faint electrical charge jolt through her body.

Xelloss had encompassed the entire group in an invisible barrier of his own making.  They were pleasantly warm and dry, while outside the barrier, a wind was howling and snow mixed with rain was falling.  

_"My_, he was powerful," Filia thought.

"So, just show me where and how you'd like the pass the go and I will make one for you."  This Xelloss said as if he was offering to make them a pot of tea.  "I'll take you to the trail, _sans_ animals," he said as he instantly transported the gang (without the horses) to a lower level on the mountain.

"Stop doing that!"  Lina shouted.

          "Would you rather I made you walk?"  Xelloss smiled good-naturedly.

          "No.  Just TELL me before you move us, okay?"

          He nodded.  He took orders well, from Lina-- that, or he was simply amused by her unlady-like behavior.

          They tramped around and discussed the right way for the pass to flow, avoiding the unnecessary elevation changes and difficult climbs.  Finally, after they had nearly made their decision, Lina asked, "You couldn't just make a tunnel clean through the whole thing at ground level, could ya?"

          Standing, arms folded and smiling amiably, Xelloss concurred, demonstrating tremendous control and patience. "Yes, of course.  Whatever you wish, Miss Lina."

"So we didn't need to come all the way up here?"  Amelia asked somewhat peeved.

          "Not if it's a tunnel you want.  I clearly recall you saying that you wanted a mountain pass.  However…"  Xelloss said, smile widening.  "If it's a tunnel Little Lina wants…"

          Zelgadiss stifled a laugh.  He knew that despite his being a demon lord, Xelloss' nature was suited to taking orders and that he had found that Xelloss could often be quite literal in his interpretation of human desires.  He prepared himself for what he knew would be another journey through the astral plane.

He was correct.  Without further ado…Xelloss teleported them all (including their horses and packs) back down to the low hills at the mountain foot.

          Once again, the company grumbled as their senses absorbed another translocation.  Where the road began its long laborious climb up into the mountain, Xelloss stood, holding his priest's staff high.  Zelgadiss and Lina both looked up when a crackle of energy and the faint scent of ozone were simultaneously unleashed by an enormous barrier generated overhead.  A shield, but from what?  The weather was pleasant there, not like on the mountain top.

Xelloss phased out for a moment then returned, standing in contemplation a few more seconds, then repeated the activity a couple more times.  What was he up to?  They had not long to wait.  Xelloss summoned his power in black smoky tides and then launched a stream of blue-white energy focused from the ruby tip of his staff to blast a tunnel through miles of rock through to the other side.   Boulders the size of houses and tons of rubble bounced off Xelloss' shielding in a frightful cacophony of noise.  Then…it was quiet.  Only a gentle pitter-patter of debris raining down remained, until it too dwindled to silence.

The dust settled.  Overhead, the sparking energy shield weakened and thinned to become an unobtrusive weather barrier, permitting a clear view of the mountain, before it phased out altogether.  The company of friends gaped at the sight that met their eyes.  The passageway Xelloss had created was wide enough for ten men on horseback to ride without jostling one another and curved gently to meet the path on the far side, joining the two ends seamlessly.  Absolutely perfect.

          "Was this what you had in mind?"  Xelloss asked a bit of pride showing through his visage.

          Lina, one tough little girl with a penchant for trouble and practically no fear of Xelloss' might, sniffed, "Can you make it a little less wide?"

          Xelloss' smile faltered.  A tiny frown creased his brow-- had his bangs not covered it up, she would have noticed it.  "Ah-ah, what did you say?"  His voice faltered.  "That is…I _can_, but…I won't."

          Lina allowed a grin to spread across her face, "Oh, well…not if it's too much trouble for ya…"

His lips were pressed into a fine line.

Lina grinned, "Gottcha!"

          He then realized that she was only mocking him a little bit.  Okay…he could take a joke…  

"I see…" he said seriously.  Cupping his chin with a gloved hand and tapping a finger to his cheek, he appeared to consider what to do next.  "Well then, since you…insist…" Xelloss purred, licking his lips deliciously.  

"Oh, Lina!"  Filia cried out, pulling Val tightly to her side.  She could sense something very bad about to happen.  Imploringly she begged her friend,   "Lina!  Tell him it's perfect and stop this!  He hasn't changed so much after all…he is a monster capable of terrible things!"

"That's right, Miss Filia!" he giggled.  "And don't you forget it!"

 With an exceptionally evil smile, Xelloss turned toward the rock opening and dropped his personal shielding abruptly so that his demon aura could be detected and understood.  It hit them **hard**.  The whole and total force of his immense power pulsed and flared, filling the humans and dragons with a deadly feeling of unease.  Like a crushing blow to their hearts, waves of despair held them fast in a vast net of black miasma.  They could only stand transfixed and watch as Xelloss drew rock out of the air, reduced it to a flowing river and lined the tunnel with another surface that thickened on cooling to a fine marble-like slab.  In a flash, the underground passage of a ten-man width reduced to that of a nine-man width.  

Abruptly, his personal shielding was reset, the power aura blinked out, and the smiling man was once again appealing to Lina.  "Only a bit more trouble than I felt the need warranted, but…to please you, my dear Lina… a little narrower it is."

The silence was his reward.

At Zelgadiss' insistence, Xelloss treated them all to a feast that night, camped out under the stars and clouds.  Soon they were merry with ample good food, wine and beer.  Lots of everything.  Just as Lina liked it.  

Warm and full, they forgot the 'terribleness' of Xelloss unleashed and thanked the fates that brought them all together (and enabled Zelgadiss to tame the demon lord amongst them).  It was an excellent repast.

"I think its time for a ceremony, right Mr. Zelgadiss?"  Amelia asked with a yawn stretching her mouth wider.  "Aah-ahh, sorry…too much wine, I think," she blushed.

"Er…"  Zel muttered.

"Shouldn't there be a priest to …oversee this, or something?"  Filia asked.

"Well, Xelloss is some sort of priest," Gourry said with an innocent smile.  "So I guess that makes it okay…" 

"I'm much a priest as...Filia is a priestess!"  Xelloss said with a smile.  

Since Filia was uncertain how he meant that, she said nothing else.

"Shall I begin then?"  Xelloss pulled Zelgadiss to his feet and looked at him warmly.  

Zel appeared tongue-tied.  

"Okay…" Xelloss cocked his head to the side and gave his shy friend a wink.  "I shall start with a confession from the heart, okay?  Zelgadiss, I love you completely.  I've never felt about another person the way I feel about you, and I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.  I…um…certainly never want to.  I want you, only you, all of you and I want you entirely to myself."  Xelloss took a deep breath.  "Ah… your turn to say something."

But Zel seemed transfixed, mute.

"Okay…Zelgadiss, I want us to be together, I want to commit to you."  Xelloss knelt to the ground on one knee in supplication.  With his free hand, he held up a small velvet covered box and showed him the two gem-adorned, silver rings nestling inside.  "And I want to ask you if you would wear one of these rings to commit to me." 

Zel, his mouth slightly open, his mind racing and his heart thumping, had no conceivable response to that but to gape down at him.  His mind was frozen, no thoughts or emotions existed, and he just could not process it.  His vision was swimming, but in the center of it, the steady point, was Xelloss' handsome, open, sincere smile and his beautiful purple Mazouku eyes.  

It steadied him, and kicked his brain back into motion.  Adrenaline flowed through his system.  Zelgadiss threw his arms around the surprised demon, heaving him off his knees and against his hard chest with more strength than he had planned.  Before his body could tell him that he was not sober enough for this, Zel had picked him up bodily and was spinning him round, knocking bottles and glasses from the picnic over as they did.  Zel lost his balance and the two of them crashed heavily onto the gravel-covered ground.  

Xelloss gave a startled yelp and bucked violently, rolling Zel off.  As Zel shook his head and looked up at him, Xelloss pulled a beer bottle out from under where his back had been and dropped it on the ground.  "A simple 'yes' would have done just as well, dear," Xelloss drawled archly.  

Everyone else had been watching their inelegance in shocked silence, now joined in the laughter as the two close friends kissed and exchanged rings amidst the detritus of the dinner.

"This has been so fun!"  Amelia said, putting into words what everyone else was thinking.  "I hate to think that this is the last time we may all be together again!  In fact…I won't!"  Amelia jumped to her feet and raised her arm high in defiance.

"So," Zelgadiss said flatly.  "Why don't we all agree to meet back in Seyruun come mid summer?"  

Simple suggestion.  "Yes!"  Amelia agreed enthusiastically, "And every year from then on!  An annual meeting of…the Slayers!"

Okay.  They all settled on that time and date.

"Then…those that want to can come with me to see Filia's shop!"  Amelia continued.

"Yeah, yeah…"  Lina yawned.  "Better watch out or she'll have us booked all summer."

Xelloss was inspired to tell stories, old stories of times long past.  Stories about the elves whose artisans had wrought the rings he and Zel now wore.  They were compelling, and soon Val crept onto the Mazouku's lap to listen intently.  No one disturbed them knowing that Xelloss might never wish to share the tales again.  Tales out of his past.

Then Xelloss fell silent and gazed down at the dragon-boy, asleep in his lap.  "There is no remaining Mazouku in him," he informed them all, Filia in particular.

"I hadn't detected any…" she sighed.  "… and the horn hasn't re-grown, thank Cephied for that!"

"You mean to thank…" Xelloss corrected her.  "…the Lord of Nightmares, of course."

"The…oh, yes…of course…" Filia blushed.  How could she forget whom it was that had delivered her Val in egg-form to her waiting arms?

"He's unique."

"Y-You don't have orders to…harm him?"  Filia's voice wavered, as the sudden fear that perhaps he was waiting for just this moment to tear Val away from her.

"I don't have ANY orders to follow.  I give them."  He said, keeping his eyes hidden.  "Oh…I see…you were thinking that I might wish him harm.  Let me assure you that I have no plans to attempt to transform another Ancient Dragon into a Mazouku.  Valgaav was a travesty… of _and to both races.  Even human transformations remain too tainted for my tastes…" _

He felt Zelgadiss stir uncomfortably.  "…I was thinking of Gaav."  Xelloss sighed and stood up, Val snuggled carefully in his arms, "Have no fear, Filia dear.  I have no ulterior motives where your little Val is concerned.  He is safe with me.  Which tent would you like me to put him in?"

Val remained sound asleep as Xelloss carried him back to Filia's tent.  Filia stood by, anxiously watching his every movement.  Satisfied that Xelloss wasn't going to damage her baby, she said her 'goodnights' and closed the tent flaps behind her for the night when Xelloss had gone.  

Lina and Gourry chose to sleep outside their tent to keep Amelia company.  They stretched out their blankets around the fire and drifted off to sleep. 

Zel and Xelloss slowly strolled off, hand-in-hand, to their tent a little further off.  Their actual honeymoon could wait one more night.  They had eons together to look forward to, right?  They kissed and held one another, then spoke quietly—sweet, private things between two lovers.  Then they made love, slowly and quietly, letting the sensations wash over them— lingering within and around--and then lay languid in one another's embrace until morning.

In the morning, Xelloss greeted them all with a robust breakfast and hot coffee.  Their conversations were limited to a few grunts and grumbles as mild hangovers muted their wits.  When the sun had risen to its fullest height for the season and the packs were re-adjusted and Xelloss and Filia's horses were returned to Gourry's care—when everything that could be done was done… it was time to part. 

"Goodbye everyone," Filia said eyes brimming with tears.  "I'm so glad we already decide to meet again in summer, that way we can simply add 'see you soon'!"

Val grudgingly allowed all the ladies to hug him and the men to shake his hand and wish him well.  He was very much more excited when his mother told him to transform and fly with her.  He rarely was allowed to go 'all dragon' around humans, so this was a big deal for the little guy.  

The huge golden dragon lady with the cute pink bow tied to her tail lifted off, followed shortly by the tinier black dragon youth.  They circled three times, rising on the warm air currents, dipped their wings in salute, and then sailed onward towards their home.__

Lina and Gourry, who were to remain stationed in Seyruun with Amelia, waved to Zel and Xelloss as the two lovers set foot upon the newly created path through the mountain.  Then Lina turned and shouted something like 'c'mon!' to her two remaining comrades and took off, with Amelia and Gourry obediently trotting along behind her.

Xelloss and Zelgadiss began their journey homeward, examining the tunnel, admiring the craftsmanship along its extent.  They were happy to saunter along the entire the way in silence instinctively reaching for one another's hands.

"You're smiling about something," Zel noted aloud.

"Oh?"  Xelloss raised an eyebrow in question.

"Something underhanded," Zel added meaningfully.

"Really now?  And there I thought that I had gone out of my way to behave according to your notions of propriety," Xelloss said archly.  "I don't think I was out of your sight for a minute the entire last few days."

"Not all the time.  Besides, it only takes you a minute to stir up some trouble."

Xelloss sighed, "Oh my…well…Filia is so fun to annoy, you know."

"That poor woman!"  Zel muttered.  "She's a single mother trying her best to raise that unholy son of hers despite the sneers of townsfolk who don't approve of her or him… Leave her alone."

"I see," Xelloss looked upon his friend with all seriousness.  "Actually, I was thinking I had done her a favor…of sorts."

Now Zel was puzzled.  "A favor?"

"Well, she seemed so disappointed that my interests fell…upon someone other than herself," his eyes glittered and he smiled at Zel.  "So I sent a little note…forwarding it on, you might say, encouraging a very possible suitor her way."

"A what?"  Zel choked.

"A man.  A dragon man looking for a mate."  Xelloss smiled completely at ease with his actions.

"Dra-gon…Xelloss?  Since when have you been on familiar terms with dragons?"

"Jealous?"  Xelloss laughed.  "Oh don't worry.  You know I can't stand them really."  He smiled reassuringly.  Zel blustered some.  He had not been thinking of that kind of relationship between Xelloss and a dragon.  Xelloss continued, "Just and old acquaintance.  Why…you've met the man—Milgasia!"

"Milgasia?"  Zel gasped.  Then he remembered.  "Oh, yes…he delivered Lina to the Claire Bible.  At your behest, I recall."

"Oh he was none to pleased to have to do my bidding!"  Xelloss chuckled.  "I sent him a note, from …you…" his voice lowered to a whisper.

"From ME?!"

"Well, he wouldn't have believed me."

"So, what did I write?"  Zel sighed, resigned.

"I…you…invited him to view the fine pottery on display in a certain shop.  You also mentioned the proprietress in most…agreeable terms and the fact that the last remaining ancient dragon…"

"You didn't **tell** him Val was with Filia!  Milgasia might want to kill the boy rather than face the evil truth of his race's past!"  Zel shouted.

"Of course not," Xelloss said calmly.  "But I did mention that Filia had been present with Lina and company when the only remaining ancient dragon was last seen.  That should spark his interest if news of a new golden dragon ex-priestess living alone did not."

"That's a certainty…" Zel said thoughtfully.  "And you did this for Filia because you felt sorry for her because…"

"Because I was capable of falling in love, and not with her.  Once I could truly appreciate the full range of positive emotions, I could also understand the pain of certain disagreeable ones.  She was one unhappy dragon-lady.  Even more sad…more pitiable than the princess."  Xelloss watched Zel's face closely for a wave of compassion or regret.

"Xelloss…" Zel drew a deep breath.  "You are one deeply disturbed Mazouku."

Xelloss shot him an earnest glance.  Zel was grinning.

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but then would you have me any other way?"

"No.  You are the love of my life, Xelloss."

"And don't you forget it!"  Xelloss laughed and kissed his partner-for-life.  "On to the honeymoon!"

Then, as they finally made it to the opening at the other side of the mountain…in the blink of an eye…and a SHIMMER… they were gone from the valley of Seyruun as well.

_And so, for a short while the six friends and child departed on their separate rambles, leaving-- like the last of winter-- with the spring thaw…_

This concludes the 'Summer Heat' series.  I thank you for reading and reviewing the multiple parts and chapters for the past few months.  I hope this doubly long chapter ended the story to your satisfaction.  I certainly enjoyed writing it and sharing my particular take on the Slayers with you all.

~*~ The End Spring Thaw Part 5 of 5.


End file.
